Cowgirl's Steal Your Heart
by The Scarlett Bandit
Summary: The story of Emma's life from being a child to growing up in Wyoming. From heartbreaks to true love. From being a bull rider to being the Rodeo Queen. Though her heart has been hardened by a betrayal from Neal, will Graham, a lifelong best friend, or a new farmhand down the road, Killian be able to soften Emma's heart again? - I own nothing but my imagination
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma 7 years old

"Okay, _Emma _since only one of us can go with Neal to the dance we'll ride to see who gets to go." Tamara, the stuck up snobby, rich girl in my class challenges me.

"And what happens to the looser?" I ask.

"They'll stay away from Neal." She states simply.

"Deal." I know that I have a faster pony then her. She may have a lot of money but my daddy breeds the best ponies in all the county.

"We'll race at noon Saturday in the meadow. Bring all your friends so they can see me leave you in the dust." She holds her head high and sticks her nose up at me.

I don't say anything and run out of the classroom to the drinking fountain where me and Ruby meet to go home together. She's my best friend and sometimes I like to call her Red because that's her favorite color.

"Hey Emma! I heard Tamara and Isabella talking about challenging you to a race to see who gets Neal. Did she ask you today?" Ruby asks me.

"Yeah, just when class ended she challenged me but I know I have a faster pony than her. Even if her family's rich." I scrunch up my nose at that and we laugh together.

"I know you're gonna win Emma, but even if Tamara wins you and Neal are friends and he wouldn't like to go with a snobby girl." Ruby says proudly.

"Hey I think daddy's here! Let's go!" I say and we run out of the school to where daddy's waiting for us.

Ruby lives right down the road from us and we take her home Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The other days Ruby's granny takes me home, and usually Fridays Ruby spends the weekend with me and goes home Sunday after church with Granny.

"How are my two little girls doing? Have a good day at school?" Daddy asks us.

"It was great! I hate not having Emma in my class this year but at least we eat lunch together." Ruby says.

"It was good, Mrs. Harman had a mouse in her classroom when we got back from lunch and everyone was scared." I laugh and everyone else laughs with me. It seemed like a short ride to Ruby's house and once we drop her off we head home to our ranch.

I work on my homework when I get home at the kitchen table. When I finish I hear Ruger barking at momma in her truck. I run out to meet her and tell her about my day at school. She works at the high school library and doesn't get home till after I'm done.

I help daddy out in the barn with the smaller ponies but not the bigger ones. I'm also not allowed to go near the bulls because they're too big. My uncles help my daddy with the ranch too. There's seven of them but they're not my real uncles. But they're part of my family.

Momma loves cooking for everyone and I like to watch everyone laugh and have fun. After dinner al my uncles go home and I have to go to bed. But I like to sit at my desk and watch the ponies out my window. I can see the barn from the back of the house and the ponies in the pasture next to it. Sometimes I like to fall asleep watching the ponies and I wake up in my bed the next morning.

Saturday morning after eating breakfast I tell daddy that me and Ruby are gonna take Jack and Quincy for a ride. When we get to the barn I ask Ruby, "Do you think they'll find out?"

"They shouldn't as long as no one says anything."

"It's too hot for boots do you wanna just ride bareback?" I ask Red.

"When don't I!" Ruby squeals. She leads Jack, a red and white pony from his stall to the cross ties.

"Hey Red! I just had an idea!"

"What's that Emma?"

"How about on the way back we stop at Granny's!"

"Of course! I can get some cookies from the kitchen!" Ruby chatters excitedly about stealing us some cookies, and carrots for the ponies. When we're get the pony's bridles on, we take them out to the tree just outside the barn.

"Aren't you happy I came up with this idea?" Ruby asks me while she climbs up a couple knobby cut-off branches and swings on the back of Jack.

"Your idea! It was _ours_ remember." I stick my tongue out at her.

"But I was the one that suggested a bigger step-up." She mimicked me.

"Shut up." I swing onto Quincy's palomino back and we travel up the long driveway onto the old dirt road.

**Review for the second half of the chapter!:) Thanks for reading!**

**~TheScarlettBandit **


	2. Chapter 1 Continued

When we reach the meadow Tamara and her group of friends are already there waiting for us. "Here I thought you wouldn't have the nerve to race me, but I see you just wanted to see how much of a loser you really are." Tamara taunts me. "Oh and look at that, they're so poor all they has to wear is dirty overalls!" All of the girls start laughing at us.

"What did wolves raise you? You don't even have shoes on!" One girl points at Ruby.

"Oh _Emma_ I'm so sorry, did Ruby's wolf family take you in too since you have to run around in your bare feet?" An older girl asks me.

"Of course they were raised by wolves! They don't even ride with saddles on!" Tamara laughs at us and the other girls join in.

"They're just jealous that daddy won't sell them our best ponies." Red says.

"You can keep your stupid mules, I just got Edward, he was imported from Europe." Tamara boasts proudly. "So are we gonna start this thing or do you just wanna give up now?"

"Where are we racing to?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"See that tree? We're gonna start from here, go around the tree and on the way back jump over the ditch and finish back here. The first one to cross the girls back here wins, it's simple."

The girls stand on both sides of us, Tamara's friends cheering for her and only Ruby cheering me on. "Red can call the start since they're more of you guys."

"Whatever, you're still gonna get beat so badly I'll be the clear winner."

"Ready?" Ruby asks and we bother nod to her. "Ready… Set…Go!" She yells and we both take off.

I lean over Quincy's neck and let him have the rain just as daddy taught me. It gives me butterflies in my tummy to feel the wind in my hair and Quincy under me. Tamara starts to pull ahead of me as we get closer to the tree. I slow Quincy to a canter as we round the tree as Tamara still keeps her pony galloping.

Her horse's feet slip on the wet ground and they stumble. Though they regain their balance and easily catch up to us. "Ready to get left in the dust?" She asks and her pony pulls away from us.

"Let's get 'em Quincy." I whisper into Quincy's neck. He seems to understand me and we start catching up. Just as we reach the ditch, Tamara's pony stops and sends her flying into the muddy ditch. Quincy just leaps over it and we cross the finish line.

"Yeah Emma! I knew you could do it!" Red shouts to me.

Tamara leads her pony to the finish line and I see she's covered in mud. "Stupid pony!" She shouts. "This is your fault!" She points to me.

"It isn't my fault your pony dumped you and I won, you challenged me, if you can't handle losing then don't challenge me." I say simply. "Come on Red let's go."

We went to Granny's later and stole cookies and carrots out of the kitchen before going home. When we put the ponies away and started up the worn out trail from the house to the barn, momma and daddy were waiting for us on the porch.

"Emma what did you do." It was a statement not a question.

"Tamara's parents just called us saying she was thrown and got her cloths muddy." Momma says.

"It wasn't my fault it was her pony that threw her. She challenged me to a race I didn't do anything!" I say defensively.

"Emma you could've been hurt…" Momma said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want Tamara to go with Neal to the dance."

"Is that what this is about?" Daddy says. "Don't worry about boys, they're gross. Do you know what they have?" He asks and we shake our heads. "Koodies!" He yells and picks us both up screaming to get away from him.

"Come on girls your mother's making dinner, and we have blueberry pie for desert." Daddy carries us into the kitchen.

That night we ate so much pie daddy carried us up to bed and I never felt better.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Emma 15 years old

"Emma! Hurry up we're gonna be late! Oh and Neal just got here!" Ruby's yelling at me from the kitchen downstairs.

"Just give me a second Red!" I reply. Tonight is the annual spring festival being held at Mayor Mill's farm. Every year it's held in someone's barn, and this year the mayor's family is hosting it.

I spent Friday night at Ruby's house for the dance tonight. She already did my hair and went to go get something to eat before we leave. I didn't have enough time to get a dress of my own from in town. With training the horses and practicing for the upcoming competitions. I throw on one of Ruby's short flowery dresses with my high rise short shorts from yesterday underneath and head downstairs.

"Emma! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Red yells again.

"Shut up, I'm here!" I say as I walk down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Emma, you look good." Neal walks over to me and pulls me in for a hug. It's brief before Ruby's pulling him away and all but dragging him out of the old farmhouse.

"We don't have time for a make-out session you two we're gonna be late. In the car, now." She all but throws Neal into his rusty truck.

"Easy now, I'm getting in." Neal throws his hands in the air defensively.

"Come on Emma."

"I'm coming Red." I stick my tongue out at her. I hop in the truck between Neal and Ruby, and we head to the party.

When we get to the Mill's farm the barn is a short walk from the house where the whole town's trucks are parked. There's only a handful of cars since most people in Storybrooke, Wyoming are ranchers or just country people. All of the barn doors are open and as we walk up the bank to the bank to the hayloft we spot my parents talking to Regina and Robin.

"There's my two little girls!" Dad calls to me and Red.

"David!" My mother chastises him. "They're nearly grown up."

"What? They look so beautiful, Mary Margret." Dad replies and pulls Red and I in for a hug.

When he lets us go he turns to Neal, "Take good care of my girls… remember I go hunting quite often."

"Yes sir!" Neal says saluting him.

Ruby and I laugh and the three of us make our way over to our group of friends; Graham, Elsa, Anna, and Will. Graham and his family own a large beef ranch about five miles north of town, and his cousin Will has lived here almost his whole life since his parents died when he was young. All of their family is from Britain and have kept their accents. Elsa and her sister Anna are the banker's daughters and they're really sweet.

All of us grew up together but Ruby and I have been really close for what seems like ever and Neal has just become a part of that a couple years ago when he finally had the courage to ask my dad if he could date me, and after some persuading he let me. We've been dating for about a year now and it's been a lot of fun.

"Hey guys who that?" I ask pointing to a girl about our age sitting on a hay bale all by herself.

"I have no idea, Neal?" Ruby asks. He just gives her a clueless shrug.

"Let's go say hi."

"Come on."

"As we reach her I notice she has pretty curled, dark red hair. Her features are pretty and she looks somewhat familiar.

"Hey! How's it going? I haven't seen you around before, are you new to town?" Ruby asks assaulting her with questions. She loves talking to new people and can be really bubbly.

"Oh yes, I just arrived the other day and thought it would be nice to meet some of the people who live here, but obviously it didn't turn out as I planned on." She waves the book she was just reading in front of her. "I'm staying with my grandparents, the French's?" Her English accent and heritage apparent the more she talks.

"Oh we them! In this town everyone knows everyone, granted that might be cliché, but it's true. I love going to borrow books from your granny whenever I have the time to." I say with a warm smile. "This is Ruby-"

"Or Red if you're my best friend." Red pipes in throwing her arm around my waist and I put mine over her shoulder.

"Her granny owns the dinner and Bed&amp;Breakfast up in town. A great place to get cocoa with cinnamon anytime of the year." I say trying to welcome her to town.

"Though not everyone enjoys that Emma." Neal says a little snotty like. He puts his arm around my waist too. "And I'm Neal, Emma's my girlfriend."

I stick my tongue out at him, "Not everyone's interested."

"So what's your name?" Ruby asks.

"Belle French."

"I'm Emma Nolan of Mist Haven Ranch, Ruby Lucas of Ganny's dinner, and Neal Cassidy of Cassidy's Pawn Shop."

"Well it was very nice meeting all of you."

"Hey why don't you hang with us?" Ruby says pulling Belle up from her seat on the hay.

Ruby doesn't let go of me and Neal is forced to let go of me. She hooks her arm around Belle and leads us towards our friends with Neal grumbling to himself following us.

We introduce her to Elsa, Anna, Graham, and Will, and we all talk like we've known each other for years. Which is true except for Belle. We spent a lot of the night sharing stories and getting to know Belle. She lived in the southern part of Britain until her parents passed in a car accident, much like Will's parents. When Cotton Eye Joe came on the speakers set up around the barn Graham spun me across the dance floor before Neal could get to me.

"Couldn't let Cassidy have the first dance with the beautiful Emma Nolan, now could I?" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He had a dark pair of jeans on with a tight white shirt and his black cowboy boots on, he looked quite handsome. He was always a flirt with me and more so since Neal started dating me.

"Now that's not nice." I state pouting at him, but I don't quite dancing with him. We've been like this forever so why should Neal care so much. I catch him glaring at Graham, but choose to ignore him.

When the song ends and another one starts up he leads me back to Neal. Apologies mate, but ever since I can remember I've been the first one to give Emma her first dance. After her father of course." He adds.

He doesn't say anything and pulls me out to the dance floor. "Why do you dance with other guys Emma?" He asks accusingly.

"Graham isn't 'other guys' we've been friends for years." I say slightly put off by his question.

"You know I don't like when you dance to other guys and I defiantly don't like you talking to him. All he does is flirt with you and you let him."

"I'm sorry but he's one of my best friends and I don't give a damn whether you approve or not!" I shout and abruptly turn around and storm off.

"Emma!" Neal shouts and I don't turn back.

**AN: **I hope everyone has enjoined the story thus far, so sorry it's been slow but I promise it's going to pick up very soon!

~TheScarlettBandit


	4. Chapter 2 Continued

I run into the house and lock myself in the bathroom. _When did this happen? Neal never cared who I danced or talked to before._ A couple minutes later I hear a knock on the door.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Graham's voice comes from the other side of the wooden door.

"Yeah just give me a 'sec." I take a couple breaths calming myself down again. When I open the door Graham is leaning against the doorjamb studying me.

"I thought I'd come for you before your parents wondered where you ran off to." He pulls me into a hug and I realize that's just what I needed. I let him hold me tight and rest my head against his chest.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Neal was just being a jerk, that's all."

"Emma if he ever hurts you let me know, I'll make sure to smash his pretty face in." He says with a wolfish grin.

"Thanks, but I think it's just a misunderstanding."

"Wanna go back and dance some more? I know how you love to dance all night."

"Yeah let me put my boots in the truck first though." After dropping off my boots in the truck it feels great to have the damp grass under my bare feet. Neal isn't in the barn when we get back but I choose to ignore it and let Graham lead me back out to dance some more.

The night closes with one last slow dance. Graham walks over to where I'm sitting with the girls and makes a big scene about asking me to dance. "Mi' lady, would you do me the honor of having me for a dance partner?"

"My feet hurt." I know that excuse sounds lame even to my own ears, because truth is when I'm out dancing everyone else gets tired before me.

"Come on Emma just one last dance." He's looking at me with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Just dance with the boy Emma." Ruby pushes me off my chair and I practically stumble into him, being caught off guard by the sudden shove.

"Thank you Lady Ruby, Belle, Elsa, and Anna." He gives them an exaggerated bow and winks at them. Country music is the only thing that's ever heard in this town and we're rocking back and forth to the steady rhythm. He holds me close with one hand on my back and the other on my waist. To an outsider it might look like we're dating but everyone knows this is normal. I lean into his chest and let him keep me on my feet. I know he's actually too much of a gentleman to let anyone think we're anything more than friends.

When the music ends he gives me back to my friends. "I hope you had a good night Emma." Graham gives me a hug and heads out to his truck.

"Man you've got it good Emma." Ruby pokes me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what I'd do if I had two hot guys after me." She teases.

"You know we've always been best friends." I say.

"I know that, but does Neal?"

I just shake my head at her and we head out to Neal's truck. When we get to his truck he's already in the driver's seat waiting for us. We haven't talked since I stormed out on him earlier in the evening. I let Ruby slide in first and I sit on the outside. We ride home in silence and Ruby lets me lean against her.

When Neal drops Ruby and I back off at her house none of us say anything when he drops us off at Ruby's house. "What was that about Emma?" Red asks me shutting the door to her bedroom and leaning against the back of it.

"What was what?" I ask feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, rides home never end up in silence or with me sitting beside Neal." She gives me a pointed look knowing exactly what I'm trying to do.

"He was just being a jerk tonight." I let out an exasperated sigh and fall back on the bed.

"Because of Graham."

"He can't control who I talk to or who I dance with, or anything for that matter!" I sit up on the edge of the bed and pull on one of Ruby's t-shirts.

"Is that all he's tried doing?" She prods.

"Uh… he's tried to keep me from talking to any guy at all, and tries to tell me where I can go or whatever."

"Doesn't he seem a bit, oh I don't know, possessive? Like a concerning amount?" She asks sitting at the foot of the bed with her knees tucked under her chin.

"I don't know. But anyways are you competing in next Saturday's rodeo?"

"Of course! We always go to them together. You are going right?"

"Neal wanted to take me out that day…"

"Emma! We always show together, you wouldn't let a guy come between us… would you?" I can see the shadow of hurt behind her eyes and I instantly feel guilty that I thought about skipping a show.

"No, you're right we're sisters and sisters come first. We good?"

"Yeah we're good." She paused, "But remember you don't need Neal."

I can't quite tell what she means by that but I leave it and we crawl under the light sheet on her bed. It's too hot out that night for any heavier covers. We curl up to each other and listen to the sounds that the night has to offer.

**AN: **This was a shorter segment so I think I'll upload the first part of the next chapter too! Enjoy!

~TheScarlettBandit


	5. Chapter 3

**AN:** Please bear with me this is a longer chapter but it'll be worth it later!

Chapter 3

Emma 18 years old

"Emma!" Red squealed running up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

"Ruby! Hurry up we need to pick out something for the show today!" I throw my door open and Red rushes in.

"I knew I should've spent the night, I'm never good about waking up early without anyone to do it for me." She gives me a tight hug. "So is Neal coming to the rodeo today?"

"Yeah he's still riding bulls this year."

"And what about you?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I still am, dad quit 'teaching' me when mom found out last summer but you know he'll still teach me when mom's not home."

"Are you riding today?"

"I should but I can't because mom's gonna be there with us." I let out a heavy sigh.

"You should just tell her ya know." She starts flipping through outfits in my closet.

"I tried to explain to her when she caught dad teaching me last year on the bulls. I mean I kept it from her for what like two or three years." I say counting my fingers.

"How about this one?" Red pulls out a green shirt with rhinestones and black designs on it.

"For you or me?"

"Either."

"Nah. It's the first show of the season we need to stand out. Check the back I think there might be a gray one that would look perfect on you."

"So you should tell her that dressage and bull riding are your passions."

"You know how many times we've talked about this?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Too many, huh." She pulls out a gray shirt with rhinestones covering the upper diagonal half and silver and black designs on it. It has a high black collar covered in rhinestones, "What do you think?" She holds it up against her.

"I was right. Looks just perfect on you!" I give her a warm smile.

"Better then these old overalls huh?" She giggles.

"At least yours aren't torn up and faded." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Close though." She gives me a wink. She returns her attention to the closet again and starts looking for another shirt.

I turn my attentions to tying a bandana up under my hair and tying a little knot on top.

Red stands behind me and drapes a white ruffled show shirt with a dark maroon low v-cut, and black and white rhinestones creating intricate designs on it. "How about this sexy number to start out with a bang?" She raises an eyebrow and gives me a sultry look.

"Where did that come from? I don't remember having that in my closet." I say with confusion in my voice.

"Must be magic." She wiggles her brows at me and laughs, and I join her.

"We have to get moving or we'll be late."

"Okay so next task is boots."

"Well at least that's easy since we only have one pair." I laugh.

"Now pants, unless you like me better with them off?" Red asks arching a brow and striking a pose.

"As tempting as that might be I don't think ma would appreciate that." I say throwing her a pair of white chaps.

She folds them up and places them with the rest of her outfit. "Now as much as I like your pants off how about black chaps today?" She pulls out a black pair and hands them to me.

"Contain yourself doll face." I blow a kiss at her and we break out laughing.

"Okay our good hats are already in the trailer's dressing room, anything else Red?"

"Mmmm, hair ties!" She says excitedly. "Oh and our spurs! We can't forget those!" She rushes to the wardrobe and opens the door, both of our spurs hanging on a hook I put there when we both bought each spurs for our birthday one year.

She holds up both pair, "This is what makes a cowgirl a cowgirl." She winks at me and tosses them in her boots.

"Alright so black ribbons for our hair?"

"How about the black cloth ones?"

Once we gather all the things we needed Ruby throws them in one of our bags and she takes it downstairs dropping it off next to the island in the kitchen. Ruger and mom are already in the kitchen.

"Hope you girls are hungry, I'm making a big breakfast for your big day!" Mom calls out cheerfully.

"Is that…"

"Bacon!" Red and I shout at the same time.

"With my good old-fashioned biscuits and gravy." Mom chirps. "I know how you girls and your father love these before a big show."

"You're the best." Ruby and I give her a hug from either side.

Daddy comes down dressed in one of his better jeans and his red flannel just as mom finishes with breakfast.

"Looks like I' just in time for breakfast!" He gives mom a kiss on her cheek and joins us at the island.

"Three plates of bacon, biscuits and gravy coming up." I'll never know how mom manages to carry three plates at once but she sets them in front of us and we dig in. She grabs her own plate and joins us, sitting next to daddy.

Once we finished breakfast we head out while mom packs food and drinks for later today. Dad pulls the trailer up to the barn and Red and I grab our horses from their stalls. Red has a five year old blue roan Paso Fino gelding named Gunnar. I have a twenty-five year old gruella mustang gelding we found years ago caught up in our fence one stormy night. He was too injured to let back go so dad taught me how to gentle him and taught him dressage.

"Hey hurry up Emma! We have to get going if we're gonna make it on time." Red yells.

"We're coming! We're coming!" I yell back. "What do ya think old man, up for one more season?" I whisper in Storm's ear. He just nickers and brushes up against my leg. I clip a lead to his old worn out halter and lead him out to the trailer.

"Could you be any slower Emma? You know how Gunnar is about trailers." Red whines.

"I know, I know, come on boy." I lead Storm up on the trailer and tied him up to his window and closed his slanted door. Ruby took Gunnar up next and once he was tied we closed the doors and hopped in the truck.

"All the horses tack is in the dressing room right?" Red asks me.

"Yeah I got everything ready for the horses last night." I say leaning up against the open window of the truck.

"Hey you okay Emma?" Dad asks me.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking that I think this might be Storm's last season, he's getting a bit old for this and even though his spirit is lively I don't want him to have problems with any of his bones by working him too hard this old." I can't help the disappointment that comes to my voice.

"Oh Emma, I'm sure you can use one of the other horses next season?" My mother asks me.

"Other than the horses we use for breeding stock the other couple horses are getting a bit old themselves."

"I suppose you're right."

"Don't worry Emma we'll figure something out." Dad says looking at me from the rearview mirror. He gives me a warm smile and I feel a bit more relaxed.

"So anyways." I start stretching myself across Ruby's lap, "How many horses did you breed this spring? I still wish I could've helped you but mom just had to have me visit colleges in those breeding weeks." I say sticking my tongue out at her even though she can't see me.

"Emma you know how important college is." She starts giving me her motherly voice.

"If all the mares took and we don't lose any this coming spring then we should have about ten Quarters and Appys, eight Lustianos, five Paso Finos, three Clydesdales, and one Donkey." He gives me a big grin.

"You bred the Donkeys!" I ask excitedly. "I can't wait until she foals! Man we're going to have a lot to train this coming summer, I'm glad the uncles know how to train horses." I laugh.

"We're gonna need more stalls if we don't get the horses we already have trained sold." Ruby teases while playing with my hair. "Or else they'll have to sleep in the house." We all laugh at that.

"Actually I've been meaning to tell you girls that there's a man coming to look at some of the stock horses in two weeks." Dad says.

"That would free up a lot of space in the barn for the foals once they were big enough!" I say.

"And maybe even get us a new saddle." Ruby suggests raising a brow. I give her a look and she says, "Come on you were thinking it too." She whines.

I just roll my eyes at her and we all continue chatting. The rodeo is in Casper which is about an hour away. Mom brought up college which made me a little nervous, I wasn't really into the college idea since my life was here and I wanted to help dad with the horses but my mom insisted I give it a chance. Ruby and I had looked at some business colleges out in Boston and there was a good chance that we would be getting an acceptance letter from Babson College.

I pushed all thoughts of college out of my head when we reached the show grounds. Neal didn't come with us because his father had started teaching him about the shop they own so he could take over it one day.

"When did Neal say he was coming?" Ruby asks we unload the horses.

"He said he'd be here around noon, during the break before our class was up."

"Gotcha, is Graham riding bulls today?" Red asks while brushing down Gunnar.

Following her lead I start brushing down Storm, "I haven't heard much from him lately." I say honestly, I don't have to worry about anyone listening to our conversation since dad took mom to go look at the other horses in the next barn over.

"And doesn't that concern you?"

"Well, I guess, but I'm dating Neal remember, it's not like Graham's my boyfriend or anything, he's probably just busy." I say brushing it off.

"Oh so if I just disappeared for a while you'd be so flippant about it too?" She asks in a mock hurt tone.

"That's different Red, we're practically family." I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"What are you talking about we _are_ family." She giggles.

"We'll I guess we'll find out tonight whether or not Graham's riding."

"So you wanna ride around and check out the hot cowboys?" Red asks with hope in her voice.

"You know I already have a guy right?"

"What's the matter with looking?" She quips.

"How about we let the horses, or really your crazy horse, get use to the place and if there happens to be hot guys out then _you_ can check them out."

"I guess that's as good as an offer a girl can hope for." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Bareback?" Red asks hopefully.

"Duh!" I reply. We grew up riding bareback and barefoot, and that's probably how it's always going to stay. I slip out of my worn out boots and take my socks off, Red follows my lead.

I just slip a simple Bosal bridle on Storm since he's a seasoned show horse, though Red puts an old curb bridle on Gunnar since he can get a little frisky at first.

"Ready?" Red asks.

"Always." I give her a wink and jump up on Storm's back. Since we're this early the ring is open, and the air is crisp, and we let the horses get accustomed to the sights of the place. Though the dressage ring isn't open we can walk around it and wander around the show grounds in a comfortable silence. We take the horses near the bull pen just as the sun casts an orangeish pinkish glow on the animals. I bring Storm to a halt and stretch myself over his back and take a few moments to watch the steam rise from their backs, and their hot breath in the air.

"Hey Emma." Ruby calls.

"Mmmhmmm?"

"Apple?" She's picked an apple from a nearby tree and throws me one.

"Thanks." I take a couple bites before giving Storm the rest.

"We should probably head over to the registration shed if we want to get there before everyone else." She says nodding to the trailers filling the parking lot down the hill from us. There's horses starting to file in and out of the barn.

"Alright, race ya there!" I say taking off. It only take her a few seconds to start cantering after me. We have to be somewhat contained since there's so many animals around.

The geldings have never been happy when either has been behind the other and soon Red and I are riding side by side. Gunnar has a lot smoother delicate strides that the traditional Puerto Rican Paso Fino is known for.

When we reach the shed we tie the horses up to the post and register for our events. This isn't a big enough show yet where you have to register a few weeks previous to the event, which means there will be a lot of newbies here. We both signs up for the same dressage classes and pick a few extra fun ones like the team calf roping, and barrel racing.

When we finish Tamara and her group of prissy bitches are coming up the path to register for their classes. "Oh are we in the right place girls? I didn't think they let girls who were raised by wolves show here." She says tauntingly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think they let bitches on the show grounds? Did they change their rules Emma?" Ruby asks innocently.

"I think Ruby's right, they don't allow bitches on the grounds, and you should probably leave before they find out." I say sweetly and swing myself up on Storms back.

"Says the girls who wear ripped overalls and always have dirty bare feet." She says disgustingly.

"Let's go Red."

"Practicing running to your master so you can do it properly when I beat you today?" Tamara directs that at Ruby.

I can see the rage in her eyes as she pulls herself on Gunnar's back. She gets unpredictable when she's angry. I try to use Storm to push Gunnar towards the barns.

Ruby sharply turns Gunnar around Storm and I can tell he's going to rear by the way his ears twitch. Gunnar rears right in front of Tamara and her group of friends and she falls back into a mud puddle and her fancy clothes are ruined…again.

Her friends try to help her up but she screams at them and lets out a string of words not fit for man or beast to hear and we just laugh and turn our horses back to the barns. Once we're far enough away we burst into laughter and can't stop.

When we finally manage to control ourselves Ruby says, "Did you see how afraid she was when Gunnar reared up and another set of her clothes were ruined!" We start laughing again.

"What's so funny girls?" Dad asks when we get back to the barn.

We look at each other not wanting to be the one who explained what happened. Ruby opted to give a half truth, "Nothing just an inside joke." She says grinning. That isn't a complete lie.

"Alright, guess I'm getting to old to keep up with you girls." He raises his hands in the air.

"You're not that old." I state kissing his cheek.

"Getting there." We all laugh.

"Where's mom?" Red asks.

"Taking pictures of whatever it is she takes pictures of, you know how she loves her photography."

"Yeah her obsession." I laugh brushing down Storm. I trace the brand on his thigh marking him as ours with a spade and an N in the middle of it. We only brand the horses we keep, never any of the horses we sell to other people. Gunnar has the same brand too.

The morning flies by fast and it's already noon. "Hey Emma ready to change?" Red asks me.

_"Yeah, hey dad would you keep an eye on Gunnar and Storm?" _

_"Of course honey!" _

_"Thanks!"_

_"Hey, Neal should be here soon." I say as I walk into the dressing room glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. _

_"Then lock the door, this is girl time." Red states._

_We change pretty fast and I'm looking myself and Ruby over. The white chaps with her darker shirt and black cowboy boots with sliver on the toes look great on her. I pull on my own pair of black boots similar to her's with the sliver on the toes. _

_I catcher looking at me, "Like something you see?" I ask quirking an eyebrow and striking a sultry pose. _

_"Always." She replies. There's a knock on the door, "Go away." Ruby says. _

_"Is Emma in there?" It's Neal. _

_Ruby winks at me and we start moaning and saying dirty things. "Oh god. Do you two even know how that sounds?" He pauses, "I'll just, be out here." We don't hear him after that and we break out laughing. _

_"Gets him every time!" Ruby giggles. _

_"So, I was thinking about braiding my hair?" _

_"Want me to do it?" She asks._

_I know how much she loves braiding my hair so I sit on the random chair we threw in here a long time ago and she starts working on a Fishtail. When she's done she ties the black cloth so two pieces are hanging from it. She puts the long braid over my shoulder and trades me places so I can braid her hair. I give her a French braid from the side so it rests on her left shoulder. _

_"Anything else we're missing?"_

_"Spurs!"_

_"Of course!" _

_We both have a pair of thick black spurs with large rowels, and sliver covering most of them. Red's have barbed wire laced with roses and red gems while I have a delicate flower on mine with designs stretching out on both sides, with green gems._

_"And now hats." I put Ruby's black hat with rhinestones on the sides that flip up on her head, she has a thick rhinestone and sequenced band with a cross on the front. She puts my black hat with double crossed guns on the front and under the brim on the sides with turquoise stones and lacing with silver studs, much like her's, on my head. Our hats are quite similar except that she has crosses and I have guns. It matches our tack which we've always loved. _

_"Ready doll face?" _

_"Always, sweet thing." Red gives my cheek a quick peck and opens the dressing room's door. Waiting outside are our twelve uncles and Neal._

_"You guys came!" We shout at the same time._

_"Of course! We'd never miss the first show of the season." Happy says. Red and I gave them all nicknames according to what mood or quirk they have. _

_"Hey Grumpy, you riding bulls tonight?" I ask._

_"You know it sister." Grumpy winks at me and gives me a big hug. Almost all of my uncles are under five foot so it's funny to watch them ride a bull that's five times their size._

_"Gonna stay and watch me ride tonight?" Neal comes and picks me up in a hug. _

_"Of course." I say wondering why he would ask me that. "You know I've never missed any of your rides, unless my dad needed me on the ranch. Why would you ask?"_

_"I know you never miss Humbert's rides." He says accusingly in my ear so no one else but my ears can hear._

_"Now's not the time for this Neal." I say bluntly before stepping away from him and I give all my uncles a hug._

**AN: **Hope you have enjoyed the chapter thus far, it's going to be a longer one. In the next update is when things start heating up for Emma and Neal who's been on the backburner so far. Stick with me I promise it gets much better! Until next time!

~TheScarlettBandit


	6. Chapter 3 Continued

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated, I got busy with the end of the school year and had to get ready for vacation, which I'm still on but at least I have time to start updating! Hopefully I'm ahead enough to update at least once a week. So without further ado…**_

_**~TheScarlettBandit**_

_"Picture everyone!" Mom says ecstatically. We all groan but comply and listen to where she wants us all to stand. She snaps a ton of pictures and after the millionth picture Ruby and I are sneaking away, rather ungracefully and mom catches us and takes pictures of that too. As Ruby carries me on her back towards the barn mom snaps more pictures. _

_"Hurry up Red!"_

_"Shut up I'm hurrying!"_

_When we reach the barn we tie the horses up in the cross ties and start brushing them down. "I love how we don't have to braid manes or tails if we don't want to." I sigh, leaning against Gunnar's neck while running my fingers through his long black, silky hair. _

_"Isn't it nice?" She agrees, throwing a deep red rug over Gunnar's back. It has her name embroidered with jewels on the bottom left corner with cross with a rose in the back corner on both sides with jeweled designs creeping up both sides and stopping where the saddle would cover it. I have the same one but in black with double crossed guns on it. _

_"Ya know for how much money we make off of the horses we really should get new saddles soon." Red says with a heavy sigh. _

_"You know how mom is about using things until they can't be used." I tease cinching up the dark, worn saddle. The silver on the saddle is starting to chip off. _

_"I really need to complete this set." She says motioning to her tack. _

_"Tell me about it." I move back to my own horse, throwing his rug over him. Settling the black saddle on him I hear a cat call and a whistle from behind me. Next thing I know a pair of strong, sun tanned arms are wrapped around my middle and I'm being picked up from behind. _

_Imminently thinking it's Neal I turn my head and nuzzle into his neck. "I didn't realize that my animal magnetism was strong enough for you love." An English accent says. _

_Groaning I pull away, "Really Humbert? I though you were Neal." I pick up a brush and throw it at him. _

_"Can't keep your hands off my girl huh?" Neal says appearing from the end of the aisle way. _

_"Maybe I should go… see ya later loves." Graham returns the brush that I threw at him to the bucket. He runs out the other end of the barn before Ruby or I could say anything to him. _

_"What was that?" Neal demands, coming up to me crossing his arms. _

_"That was a friend being a friend." I say shortly turning back to Storm to put his breastplate on. _

_"Ruby what did Humbert do?" He asks turning to Ruby. _

_"Well obviously you saw, there's not that much more to it." She snaps. "How about you let us get ready before we're late for our class." He says nothing as he walks away grumbling. _

_"It always amazes me how you're able to get him to leave." I say appreciatively. _

_"Trade secret." She says winking at me. _

_"Ya know before Neal came in crashing the party you and Graham were awful close." She says in a sing-song, teasing voice. _

_"I thought it was Neal!" I say defensively, a heat creeping up my neck. _

_"Uh huh, and to think all you guys are is 'friends'." She air quotes. "You and him would be cute together." She gives me a knowing look. _

_"Shut up, you know he just thinks about me as a friend." _

_"Yeah right and I believe that just about as far as I can throw Gunnar. Use your superpower on me and you'll see I'm not lying when I say Humbert likes you for more than a friend." _

_I'm afraid to look at her not wanting to see any truth in her eyes. Though I look up and search her face for any hints of a lie. "I'm not answering that." _

_"Cuz you know it's true!" She shouts victoriously. _

_Before I can answer the loudspeakers come on and tell us our class is in fifteen minutes. "Saved by the bell." She winks at me and I can tell this conversation isn't over yet. "Come on." She tells her horse and myself. _

_We warm up our horses just in time for our class. Ruby and I sit on our horses outside of the arena watching our competition. A group of Tamara's friends and herself are on their horses on the other side of us whispering to each other. _

_"I see the ever changing chameleon has changed her clothes, and personality once again." Red notes nodding to Tamara across the ring. _

_Laughing I reply, "Let's see if she can dance as well as she talks." We both burst out laughing which earns us a look from our mother for being so loud. Western dressage is often played to music out here and the inside joke came when she had gloated that her horse was superior to Ruby's after Gunnar had spooked at something in the audience and had been thrown off rhythm. Well her horse wasn't even close to the rhythm being played and I won the last competition of the year last year. _

_ Number 586, Tamara Mendell up, 946, Ruby Lucas on deck, and 956, Emma Nolan in the hole. __The loudspeakers announce. _

_Giving us a venomous glare before she enters the ring I just roll my eyes. "What a snake, so subtle that no one but us can tell what she truly is." Ruby says huffing before settling Gunnar down after he pranced in place a beat. _

_"Hey if we both get higher scores than her she won't have much to gloat about anymore." I say nudging her elbow. _

_After Tamara finished with only a few minor flaws I ride up to the entry gate with Ruby. "Let's see if that mutt of yours can keep the rhythm this time." She says under her breath._

_"Says the girl whose horse couldn't even keep it in the first place." Ruby quips back effortlessly. She just glares at her as she enters. _

_As her and Gunnar salute the judges and the music starts Gunnar jumps to the beat keeping it perfectly as he follows the invisible pattern lain out before him. His gates flow effortlessly from switching leads and diagonals to preforming the Spanish walk and piaffle._

_When she salutes the judge to leave our whole family is screaming her name and cheering. "Ow, ow! Lookin' hot out there girl!" I yell as she exits the arena. _

_"Thanks doll face! Break a leg out there!" We high five on my way into the ring. _

_I shake out my nervous jitters in my hands and straighten out the black leather rains in my left hand. I spot Neal leaning against the rail by my family and try to focus on Storm's movements. I salute the judge and the music begins. Imminently finding my zone Storm flows effortlessly to the music coming from the speakers around the arena. Devoting my complete attention to him he picks up on my subtle leg movements and responds accordingly. His trot is smooth turning into a piaffle. As I start the spiral at the canter and flow gracefully across the ground. _

_Once I finished my test I salute the judge and turn to the crowd and have Storm bow to them. I take off my hat and bow to them as well which earns us more applauds. When I exit the ring my family's waiting there for me, "What a show off." Ruby says sticking her tongue out at me._

_"Way to go girlfriend!" Grumpy says patting Storms hindquarters. _

_"Great job babe." Neal says. I can see the smile he wears doesn't quite reach his eyes and I briefly wonder what's wrong with him. He's been hiding something these past couple weeks but I haven't had time to ask him._

_"I knew my girls would blow them away!" Dad says._

_"I'm so proud of you girls!" Mom says snapping pictures of all of us. _

_"Thanks!" Red and I reply simultaneously. _

_ "Now's all that's left is to wait. It shouldn't be too long since this class is the last and shortest." Happy says cheerfully. _

_The winners for Western Dressage eighteen-years and up… in fifth place we have Sarah Earheart. In fourth place is Tamara Mendell. In third Danielle Cartwright. Second is Ruby Lucus… and our first place winner is…. Emma Nolan riding A Beautiful Chaos!_

_We're called into the ring one by one and the crowd breaks out into cheers, and shouts. "Way to go Ruby! Emma!"_

_"Wohoo! Those are my girls!" _

_"Way to go girlfriend!" _

_"Yeah Ruby!" _

_"Way to go Emma!" _

_"Good job, love!" I see Graham to the right of me and I give him a smile. He grins back like a dumbstruck puppy. I laugh at him and turn my attention to the reporter trying to take our picture as the horses are lined up. _

_Ruby and I let everyone leave the ring first before we turn back to the crowd and signaling our horses to rear in unison. We practiced a few tricks to leave the ring with a bang. _

_"Now that's how you start the season with a bang!" Ruby says when we leave the ring. I give her a half hug from Storms saddle and she gives me a peck on the cheek. _

_"Contain yourself Ruby!" I stick my tongue out at her. _

_"That's my job." Neal says leaning up to give me a quick kiss. _

_"Picture time!" Mom shouts at us and everyone gathers around Red and I. She gets someone to take a picture of all of us and we take a couple pictures and then a silly one. _

_After Ruby and I are done riding we brush down the horses and put them back in their stalls. It's getting dark out and Ruby and I head over to the concessions to grab something to eat since all the men ate all of the food a long time ago._

_When we get our food we spot Graham sitting on an old wooden picnic bench eating a hotdog. _

_"There's my two champions!" He shouts and runs over to give us both a hug. _

_"Hey aren't you riding tonight?" Red asks._

_"Yes I am, love. Though I don't have to ride until later so that's why I'm eating while I can." He grins cheekily stuffing more of his hotdog into his mouth. _

_"Easy now or you're gonna choke and die before the bull can do it for you." I laugh shoving his shoulder. _

_"Maybe I should…would I get any lip action if I did?" He asks giving me a wolfish grin. _

_"Not even in your dreams Humbert." I punch his arm a bit forcefully. _

_"Easy there you're going to bruise Zeus and Apollo, love." He says mock hurt in his voice. _

_"You named your biceps?" Ruby asks incredulity._

_"Doesn't every man?" He replies as if it's obvious. _

_A loudspeaker comes on and Grahams name is called up for riding West Coast Maniac. "Who would name their bull something like that?" _

_"Says the girl who has a bull named Bloody Cuss." He quips. _

_"Hey in my defense the name that __you__ gave it stuck with it." I say teasingly. _

_ "Well now I see how much you can't get your mind off of me." He says with a wink. _

_"I can leave you two alone if you want." Ruby says with a sly grin. _

_"Shut up Red, we need to go, and more importantly you need to get over there!" I say pushing Graham in the direction of the ring. _

_"Okay, okay I'm going." He says raising his hands in the air defensively._

_Ruby and I have changed into soft, worn out skinny jeans with our blinged out belts and last year's champion Western Dressage buckles. We'd both had the same scores and the judges couldn't decide who was the winner so the declared both of us the winners. It was the first time in a decade that they'd had a tie in any of the competitions. We both had cutoffs on and kept our hair tied out of our face since it was a humid night. _

_"Neal's up next!"_

_"Is Graham after him?" _

_"No he has a couple riders before him." _

_We turn our attention to the bull stilling under him before breaking out of the gate. Neal kept his balance for the first three seconds but then the bull decided to change directions in midair and it didn't look like Neal was prepared for that. That sent him flying off the bull and he ran over to the rail and jumped over it with ease. _

_"Could've been better." _

_"I doubt he'll place with a ride like that. He's really off his game tonight." I note. _

_"Good vote of confidence." She says dryly. "What happened to the girl who thought he'd never lose?" She raises a brow. _

_I just shrug, "It's just the truth." I say simply. _

_"And this has nothing to do with the tall, dark, and handsome guy who practically fawns over you, but you insist you're just friends?" Red gives me a look._

_"It has nothing to do with Humbert." I say defensively, standing up a bit taller. "I'm going to go see Neal I'll be back." I turn and chase after Neal._

_I see him round a corner and throw his hat down. Picking it up I find it hard to catch up to him but stop abruptly when he goes into the bull's barn and I see Tamara run up to him. _

_I hear her say, "It's okay babe I'm sure next time you'll do great." Tamara says wrapping her arms around him. _

_"Thanks but I think Humbert'll or Will will beat me tonight."_

_"Maybe they'll have a bad ride too, who knows."_

_"I should probably get back before Emma wonders where I went." Neal says rubbing the back of his head._

_"When are you gonna tell her about us?" She says annoyed stepping away from him. _

_Deciding I can't take anymore of being lied to, I'm pissed as I step out of the shadows. "Yeah Neal __when where__you__ going to tell me that you've been sneaking behind my back, seeing this bitch? After everything we've done, I trusted you!" I scream through the tears that's sprung from my eyes. "Ya know what I could tell something was off this week but I didn't know what, until now! It's over Neal"_

_"But Emma-" He starts. _

_"No! Don't come near me! Stay away from me!" I scream at him and run out of the barn to Ruby. _

_When I reach her I pull her back to the horse barn and I burry my face in Storm's mane and tell her what I heard and what happened. "Oh Emma…" She just pulls me in for a hug I gladly accept and lean into her. "What do you want me to do?" She says trying to keep her calm._

_"Let's just go watch Graham ride, I don't want anyone finding out about this yet." I say sniffing and trying to hold the tears back._

_She leads me back to where we were standing by the rail and we watch Graham almost make it threw his ride. He fell at the seven point two second mark. After he's done we watch Will ride before I see Graham running up to us. _

_"What's wrong love?" He says wrapping his arms around me. Ruby explains everything to him and he storms off grumbling about having to do something. _

_"You know what he's going to do right?" Ruby asks knowing I obviously know what he's going to do. _

_"Yeah but it's not my problem. Neal had it coming to him."_

_Soon my whole family and Belle has showed up to the spot where Ruby was still holding me. "What's wrong Emma?" Mom immediately fawning over me. Daddy also demanded what happened and Ruby explained to everyone. I fell numb, not even hearing what Ruby was saying, bit knowing every word. Belle hugged me from my other side and my uncles, dad, and surprisingly mom went to go look for Neal. _

_"Lord help him if they all find him." Belle says quietly. We say nothing and eventually head back to the horse barn. _

_"I meant to ask you if you were coming to the rodeo earlier this week but obviously forgot." I say with a halfhearted laugh. _

_"Sorry I wasn't here for you guys earlier, I had to help my grandparents with the book fair at the library today." Belle says letting me rest my head on her shoulder. Storm hangs his head over the wall where we're sitting on a hay bale, as if he knows what happened. _

_The rest of the night passes by in a blur of activity with getting the horses home. I let dad carry me up to my room, I curl against Ruby's side and let the night air soothe me to sleep. _


	7. Chapter 4

_**So sorry for not updating sooner coming home from vacation was busy! My horse I do eventing with needs re-conditioning so I've been busy riding her. So to make up for not posting I just posted the whole chapter 4, so without further ado…**_

_**~TheScarlettBandit**_

_Chapter 4_

_Emma _

_"__E__mma….. Emma….. Emma.." _

_I hear a quiet voice penetrate my foggy brain. I feel Ruby's arms around me. "Mmmmmm…"_

_"Do you smell that?" She asks trying to nudge me awake._

_Then I smell it, "Bacon!" We shout at the same time._

_I tumble out of bed with Red jumping over me to get to the kitchen first. "Hey! Cheater!" I shout running after her. _

_"All's fair in love for bacon!" She shouts back running down the stairs into the kitchen._

_When I reach the kitchen on Red's heels I jump on her back and let her take me the rest of the way into the kitchen. We find mom and dad already down there eating at the table with all of our uncles there too. _

_"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Grumpy holds his coffee at me in greeting. _

_"There's my girls." Daddy says with a warm smile._

_"I'm surprised it took you girls this long to come down here." Mom says smiling at us. _

_We get a greeting from the rest of our uncles and grab our food and sit down with them. Red sits between Sneezy and Happy and I take a seat opposite between Grumpy and Doc. _

_"So what are we doing today?" I ask trying to ignore what happened yesterday. _

_"You're doing nothin' sister, but we're going out and planting the fields today." Grumpy says sipping on his coffee. _

_At my questioning look Ruby pipes up, "We're going out today."_

_"You girls got an acceptance letter from Babson College yesterday. When we got home it was in the mail." Mom says slowly. _

_"And we need new cloths." I groan knowing she'd never let us go to college with worn out jeans and flannels. _

_"It won't be that bad honey." Mom soothes. "It'll just be you and Red since I have a load of papers to grade and I also have to plant the garden today." Well at least we won't her breathing down our backs today._

_After about the millionth store we visited in Cheyenne I throw another bag of clothes into the back of dad's truck he let us borrow. "Remind me why we had to come all the way out here." I ask Red._

_"Well for one Storybrooke doesn't have all these great stores, and for another this is supposed to get you away from Neal." She says sitting next to me on the tailgate. _

_"Right." I note._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" _

_"No, I want to forget." _

_"Good cuz that's one thing I'm good at." She says with a wolfish grin and a glint in her eyes. She pulls me off the tailgate and jumps in the driver's seat beckoning for me to get in the other side. _

_"Where are we going Ruby?" I whine. _

_"Don't ask questions." She just keeps driving through the city's streets. I don't see where we're going until I spot a club up the street from where we parked. _

_"A club. Really Red?" I groan rolling my eyes, letting her drag me to the club. _

_"Hey do you want a support group or a good time?" She grins at me taking my hand and leading me the rest of the way there. _

_When I look up I see Graham, Belle, and Will standing at the door. "What are you guys doing here?" I look at Ruby knowing she invited them here. _

_"Sorry about Neal." Will says giving me a hug. _

_"Ah we won't speak of that name again! Let's go have a good time." Ruby pushes us through the door. _

_Imminently walking through the doors loud music is blaring through the speakers, though there's not as many people here as a Friday night would bring there's still a decent amount of people surprisingly. The bouncer at the door checked our I.D. and gave us under twenty-one wristbands. _

_"A drink milady's?" Graham offers us. _

_"Lead the way." Ruby says pulling on of Graham's arms over her shoulder. He puts the other one around me and I let him lead me to the bar. Will has an arm around Belle and the other around me. _

_It's like they all think I'm a fragile piece of glass. Letting out a heavy sigh I say nothing because I know they all mean good. "What'll it be girls?" Graham asks us. "Water or water?" We laugh, there isn't that much to drink besides alcohol here. _

_We take a seat at the bar and catch up on what's been happening in our, oh so small town. Neal tried to keep me from my friends that weren't girls, and even then managed to keep Belle at bay. I shouldn't have let Neal have that much control over my life. I feel like such a fool for letting him sweet talk his way out of everything. _

_"Oy! We're here for a celebration, cheer up sunshine!" Will nudges my shoulder. "Come on now, love." He takes my hands and drags me out to dance. Pretty soon we're all dancing together and having a good time. Without drinks for once. _

_Belle ended up coming home with Red and I while the guys went home together. We stayed out a bit later then what we told our mother and had to explain our way out of that one. _

_"I told you we should've left earlier!" Belle throws a pillow at Ruby from my bed and she throws it at me. _

_"Hey! What was that for!" I retaliate by throwing it back. _

_"Well someone had to cheer you up today so it's your fault." She sticks her tongue out at me. _

_"Your ridiculous I was just fine without your cheering up." _

_"But admit you feel better." She wiggles her eyebrows at me. _

_Not wanting to admit it I get up from my seat on the floor and open my window. Leaning against the frame I feel arms wrap around my middle. _

_"You'll be fine Emma." Belle tells me. _

_"I know, it just hurts." _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Hey, I was thinking that if Belle got accepted to Babson with us we should all get a dorm together!" Ruby squeals running across my room to give us a group hug. _

_"Defiantly! I'm in!" Belle says excitedly. _

_Looking at both of their puppy eyes I know they just want to hear me say it, "Sisters stay together right?" We end up dancing around the room like typical eighteen year olds. _

_"Some people are trying to sleep!" I hear mom's voice call to us from below us. Having the attic room means we have to be a little bit quieter then we normally would have to._

_We all look at each other and burst out laughing. "Ugh okay I'm going to bed, remember we have a Physics final." Belle says changing into her pj's. _

_"Ughhhh don't remind me." Red says. _

_"Don't forget about the English final."_

_"Ugh you just had to bring that up Emma." Red says jumping on my bed. _

_"Someone has to remind you." I stick my tongue out at her. _

_"Let's just get some sleep before the sun comes up."_

_"The last project of the year will be a creative writing project. You have four weeks to write anything you'd like, there's no set amount of pages required, however the more you write the better chance you have at getting a higher grade." Ms. Blue our English teacher drones on. _

_Graham has been passing me notes all through class under the table. He passes me another one and I open it: __Wanna go to the Spring Dance with me?:) __ I pass the note back: __Pay attention! This is the last assignment before we graduate, unless you want to fail that is._

_"Mr. Humburt, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Ms. Blue asked Graham with a clipped tone. _

_"Uhh, no ma'am." He shoved the paper into his pocket. _

_When the last bell rang I ducked around the corner and met Ruby by the front doors. "Ready to go?" I ask nervously. _

_"Still dodging you know who?" She asks me. _

_Giving her a pointed look she gets the idea that I'm clearly avoiding him. We head out to the dusty parking lot where Ruby's rusty old red pickup is sitting in the baking sun. _

_"So, no homework means we have a little extra time for some fun before we have to work the horses and clean stalls." Ruby says with a sly grin. _

_"What do you have in mind?" I say going along with whatever she has in mind. I'll take any distraction I can take from thinking about Neal. _

_"Wanna take a dip in the creek before going home?" _

_"We don't even have anything to swim in." _

_"Well we go skinny dipping all the time." Is all she says before turning down and old backwoods road we use for getting to the creek that runs through our property. _

_Striping down we jump in the shallow water letting the cool water flow across our hot skin. It's already in the 90's and it's not even July. "So what are you gonna write about for English?" _

_"Dunno… maybe a fairytale. How about you?" I ask Red._

_"Ugh whatever crap comes to mind, I'm just trying to graduate." _

_"Isn't that all of our goals?" _

_"Ugh college won't be much better, but at least we're all going together." _

_"Definitely, I don't think I could do it alone. I'm glad we're majoring in the same thing though." I duck my head under the water letting the soft current pull it backward. _

_"Well Granny wants me to take over the dinner after all so I figured if I'm going might as well do something useful." She noted._

_"Duly noted, has Belle mentioned what she's going for?" _

_"I think she mentioned something about taking English classes or something, not quite sure. But seriously who would want to take more English classes after Ms. Blue's class." Ruby fakes gag at the mention of that class. _

_"Yeah let's not talk about 'that'. But unfortunately we have horses to take care of." _

_"You're such a kill joy." Ruby says sticking her tongue out at me. _

_"Shut up and get dressed." I throw her shirt at her. _

_"Don't sass me and get in the truck!" She yells hoping in the red pickup. _

_After finishing up our chores mom calls us in to take Aunt Ingrid one of her blueberry pies she made earlier that day. She isn't really our aunt but she's always been close with our family and taken care of me when our parents have been out of town for business. "Tell Ingrid that tomorrow night for dinner would be wonderful!" Mom says shoving us out the door. "Oh and be home before dinner!" She shuts the door and disappears into the house. _

_"Is it just me or is she actually trying to get us out of the house?" Ruby asks staring at the door._

_I just shake my head at her and head down to the barn. I grab a pair of clip on rains and head out to the corral and grab Quincy, my old racing pony and lead him out. _

_"You're not taking Storm?" Ruby asks with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Nah he was just the first one to come up to me." I say swinging up on his back. _

_Ruby grabs a chestnut gelding and follows me down our long dusty drive. Mares and their foals run up to follow us on both sides of the drive along the old wooden fence. "Is David looking at any more yearlings to buy to train and sell this spring." _

_"I think we're going to go look at some lighter draft horses next Friday, wanna come?" _

_"Where do I live even more than I do my own house?" She asks with a playful grin. _

_"I shouldn't have asked." I say laughing. _

_We get to the end of the drive and turn our horses away from town heading east. Our shadows are long against the road and we pick the horses us to a canter. Going at a good clip we reach Ingrid's ranch in ten minutes. _

_As we approach the old, paint peeled white house I notice an unfamiliar truck in the garage. "Hey Ruby who's truck is that?"_

_"I don't know… maybe a relative?" _

_"As long as we've known her I've never seen her family here." _

_"Good point, maybe she hired someone to help her?" Ruby offers. _

_"Probably." I note. _

_"He has a nice truck." _

_"Who says she hired a guy?" I say tying Quincy to the tree._

_"With a truck like that it __has__ to be a guy, I mean come on I've never seen a '77 F-350 look that nice before. Has to be a hot guy." Ruby chaffs at me. _

_"Maybe he can help you with your sexual frustration." I tease, poking her in the ribs. _

_"Who says I have any?" She asks innocently. _

_"We both know any guy within a ten mile radius is in danger of being jumped by you." I say running a finger down the side of her face. _

_"Maybe more than the guys." She says under her breath hardly audible. _

_"I heard that." I say walking up to the house. "Now be a good little red riding hood and bring the pie along." _

_She just shoots me a look and brings the basket with the pie up to the house. Ruby hates being called little red riding hood but I can't help it, it's in her name after all. _

_"Aunt Ingrid we brought you a pie!" I yell opening the old wooden screen door and walking into the farmhouse. _

_"I'm up here girls!" She yells from somewhere above us. _

_Walking into the living room we take the stairs to the upper part of the house and find Ingrid with the pulldown ladder in the attic. _

_"Watcha doin' up there?" Red asks. _

_"Oh just looking for something long forgotten." There's more rustling before she come down the ladder. "So you brought me a pie?" She says sweetly brushing the dust off her. _

_"Mmmhmmm, mom made them today."_

_"How lovely! Let's have a piece in the kitchen hmm?" She leads us to the kitchen where she pulls out four plates. "Will one of you girls grab four forks?" _

_"Why do we need four?" I ask seeing if she'll say who's truck is in the garage._

_"Come on Emma you're smarter than that." She gives me a smile, she likes to make me think._

_"I was just hoping you'd tell me."_

_"What do you think Ruby?" She asks turning her attention away from me._

_"Well I've never seen family here so I'm guessing you hired someone, and that someone is a guy." Ruby states with a playful grin my way. _

_We all know she's right but Ingrid dignifies her response with pie. "Ah right you are, so intuitive Ruby." _

_"That's only because she can smell men's pheromones." I scoff. "But seriously keep him away from Red, she's ready to jump anyone."_

_Ingrid just laughs, and Red pouts. We're talking about college and making small talk when a guy no older than Graham walks into the kitchen._

_"I hope I'm not intruding but I couldn't help but smell pie in here." The man says. _

_At first I'm struck with how blue his eyes are but I avert my gaze quickly turning back to my pie. Ruby doesn't hide the predatory look in her eye as she looks him over like the horses we buy. _

_"Oh nonsense Killian! I saved a piece for you, here." She sets the plate on the island next to her and he takes a seat. "These are my nieces Emma and Ruby, they live just up the road from us." _

_"Us?" I ask suspiciously. _

_"Yes, you know that little apartment in the hayloft? You and Ruby use to go up there all the time to play." Ingrid loves trying to embarrass us in front of anyone. _

_"Like when we were five." I grumble. _

_"You know it was longer than that Emma." Ruby pokes me in the ribs. _

_"Shut up." I say smacking her with my fork. _

_"Well anyways I finally cleaned that up and Killian's staying there." She says stabbing another piece of pie._

_"So why Storybrooke?" I ask meeting his intense eyes with a cool unnerving look._

_He seems to be contemplating this before finally saying, "It was far enough away." Away from what he doesn't say and I don't ask. _

_"We should probably get going Red." _

_"So soon?" She whines._

_"Go on Red she's probably expecting you for dinner." Ingrid says getting up and putting all the plates in the sink._

_"Oh she also said tomorrow for dinner would be great."_

_"Can't wait to see you girls then!" She gives us both hugs and returns to the sink to wash the dishes. _

_"I'll walk you out." Killian offers as he opens the door for us. I was about to say something but Ruby shoots me a look and I just follow her out._

_"So which of these fine steeds is yours?" Killian asks me. _

_"The pony." I say shortly. _

_"Well if he ever breaks down you can ride me so hard they'll have to take me out back and shoot me." He says with a flirtatious grin. _

_"That has to be the cheesiest pick-up line I've ever heard." _

_"Well if that's what you want love…"_

_"No, it's time to go Ruby." I say turning away from Killian._

_"Well if you don't take him up on that offer I will." Red says moving Gunnar closer to Killian. _

_"It would be ungentlemanly of me to keep a lady waiting." He says patting Gunnar's shoulder._

_"Well you're keeping me from dinner, so if that's what you're calling yourself then be a 'gentleman' and leave me alone." Annoyed, I heel my pony and take off down the road not caring if Ruby follows me or not._

_ "Sorry about Emma, she's…. a little sensitive right now." I say trying to apologize for Emma running away._

_ "It's my fault, I should've realized that look on her face." Killian says looking down at the dust on his feet. _

_ "How do you know?" I ask confused as to how he could guess that Emma had her heart broken. _

_ "I know that look all too well… but it __was__ lovely meeting you, and Emma." He gives me a sad smile and turns and walks up to the house. _

_ Urging Gunnar down the driveway I head home to try and catch up with Emma._


	8. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Emma, Freshman Year at College_

_ R__uby, Belle, and I arrive at Babson College and get our dorm keys and register at the tent they have set up in front of the main dorm. We get assigned to a co-ed dorm called Winchester and stay in the all-girls tower. We're on the third flight in room 201. Once we get settled I find my way to the campus bookstore and buy paper, envelopes, and stamps. _

_Dear Aunt Ingrid,_

_ The first month here has been chaotic, with classes, studying and learning my way around campus I've hardly had any time to hang out with Ruby and Belle, which by the way, are behaving surprisingly. I have to admit as nice as Boston is this campus is a killer! If you're not going downhill you're going uphill. I'm going to have legs of iron soon._

_ I hope dad can manage the ranch without Red and I for a while. I miss all of the horses and your' amazing ice cream store. Tell mom I'm doing fine and she doesn't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself. And just between us I changed my major to a criminal law degree and minoring in a business degree. _

_ Anyways do you still have that farmhand around, what was his name… Colin, Killian? If you ask me he's too much of a flirt I'm surprised he does any of his work and not just hang at The Rabbit Hole in town. I suppose it isn't any of my business though. How's your ice cream shop? Busy this fall? Invent any new flavors? I'm dying to have some of it! The ice cream here isn't anywhere near as good as yours. Well that's it for now, love you &amp; hope to talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Emma_

_Dear Emma, _

_ I'm glad you're having a good time at college, I hope you're adjusting well to life in the big city. I miss not seeing you (and not having my flavor tester around) though I have started making frozen hot chocolate, and I was thinking about making the ice cream shop into a little coffee shop during the winter. What do you think? I think there would be more business by the local townspeople instead of the seasonal work. _

_ Anyways, are there any cute guys at Babson? Is Ruby behaving herself around guys or do you have to pull her off of every guy she sees? Do you have a boyfriend, or Belle? Or is she waiting until she gets back to Will? Don't think I don't know about that, I see the way those two look at each other. Speaking of which, if you don't have a boyfriend are you waiting until you get back to Graham? I see the way he looks at you too, he's like a puppy just waiting to please you. In my opinion he's much better than Neal, which by the way I heard went off to college somewhere. _

_ And the farmhand's hand name is Killian (by the way). And it might surprise you but he's actually a very good worker, despite his fiasco at flirting with you. (Yes I was spying out of the kitchen window). Though once he's done with his work for the day he's free to do whatever he wants but I don't allow him to bring anyone back to my barn with him if that's what he so chooses to do with his time. _

_ Your mother told me to tell you hi, and that both her and your father miss you a lot. You should be getting a letter from them soon. All of your uncles, especially Leroy (though he'll never admit it) miss having you and the girls around. Speaking of which are you coming home for fall break or will I have to wait until Christmas to see you? Take care, and don't let Ruby do anything stupid._

_Love,_

_Ingrid_

_Dear Emma,_

_I can't wait until you get back here, your mother has been driving me crazy! I don't think she knows how to cook for just the two of us so your uncles eat over here quite a lot nowadays. The last cutting of the season went quite well with Leroy, Tom, and Happy Helping me. I really can't wait until you and Ruby get back here to help me with the horses, two extra people are nice to have around. _

_ So anyways I want to hear how you've been doing and how college is going so far. I don't have to worry about coming out there and beating any guy's face in do I? Well I'll leave room for your mother to write, Love you Em! ~Dad_

_Oh Emma I miss you so much! As you can tell I've been driving your father up the wall, but at least he gets more work done around the ranch now. We ended up selling a lot of the sport horses shortly after you girls left. That freed up a lot of space in the barn. And I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that Storm is doing just fine, and you can tell Ruby that Gunnar is doing great and your father has been working with him every chance he gets. _

_ You know you can tell me if you've met any cute guys out there. I know your father can get a little protective. If you haven't met a guy yet Graham asks about you all the time, I'm sure he likes you. He's a nice guy Emma, I know you two have been friends forever and if that's too weird or whatever I hope you find a nice guy out there. But I want to meet him and approve him if so. GOT THAT? Anyways I have to get back to the bills, I love you so much Emma. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

_Dear Mom&amp;Dad, _

_ I can't wait to see you for Christmas in a few weeks! I miss the horses so much! I'm ready to come back and see everyone. It's been far too long. I'm looking forward to Christmas at Aunt I's this year, just like every year. _

_ You'll be proud to know Ruby isn't causing too much trouble here (since we're still here that is). Belle spends so much time at the library I swear she should just run it with how often she's there. _

_ I might as well tell you now that I'm majoring in Criminal Law and minoring in Business. I really love the classes I have and I'm thinking about getting a part time job. Well that's it for now._

_Love,_

_Emma_

_Dear Ingrid,_

_ It's only been a few weeks since I came home from Christmas but I miss the good time we all had there. I was meaning to ask (not that I care), but where was your farmhand? I don't remember seeing him there and I thought (or presumed) that he didn't have any family around. _

_ Well anyways the next time you'll see me is for summer break! Tell mom and dad I'm sending them a postcard too. _

_Love,_

_Emma_

_Dear Emma,_

_ It's been awhile since I've heard from you. Is sophomore year going well? I know you left before the coffee shop was finished being added on to the ice cream shop but hopefully you're coming back for Christmas this year. Killian will be visiting Ireland this year again so it'll just be us again this year. _

_ He asks about you more often now you know. Even though you might not want to hear it I think he's taking a liking to you. But I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love,_

_Ingrid_

_Dear Aunt I,_

_ I know I don't write letters like I use too but I guess I've kinda buried myself in work and school. I'm fine and I can take care of myself if that's what you're worried about. Junior year is flying by and Ruby and Belle are keeping my social life alive. Thankfully I only have one more year to go. Can't wait to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Emma_


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma's Graduation

Mine, Ruby, and Belle's graduation party pretty much included the whole town. Mom went all out and cooked all of the food herself, and had dad and all the uncles hang up lights and decorations.

"Ah Ms. Nolan, glad to see you, Ms. Lucas, and Ms. French graduated." Regina comes over and sits down from talking to the Humbert's.

"Yes, it's nice to hear myself think for once." I say sitting on the edge of the back porch.

"It's quite the party you have here." She notes. "Don't pound the drinks too hard tonight Emma." With that she gets up and leaves with a curious smirk on her face.

"_Emma_…" I look up to see Graham standing in front of me. He stands there looking dumbfounded at me, like he didn't expect to see me.

"Hey…it's… been awhile." He says cautiously.

"Yeah it has." I say not knowing how else to answer him. It's been over a year since I last saw him. He still has the same sun tanned face, though he did grow a little taller and his beard has finally come in.

"But, wow Emma, you look great." He holds his arms out to me and I hesitate a moment before I stand up and tentatively put my arms around his back.

"I've missed you, I've been wanting to tell you to just forget about the letter but-"

"Emma!" I hear Ingrid calling for me and I hurriedly let go of Graham and turn to walk away. He puts a hand on my arm and looks like he's about to say something.

"Hey it's fine, don't worry about it." I say before he can say anything and try to give him a small smile. I rush over to Ingrid whose standing with Killian by some of the tables set up for food and drink.

"So you finally made it." Aunt I says with a gentle smile. She pulls me in for a hug and I don't hesitate.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Nolan." Killian gives me a friendly smile.

"Killian." I nod to him.

"So Emma, now that you're back are you going to start looking for your own place or…" Ingrid starts to prod.

"I'll probably just crash the summer here." I say indicating to my parent's house. "And then maybe find a place in town with Ruby or something. Dad's going to start handing over the horse business to me but we're going to be partners. He should have some more time for his hay business next year."

"That sounds great Emma! I'm happy for you. If you ever need any help finding an apartment in town just let me know." She says placing a hand on my arms. "Oh Killian you're free to do what you want you know, you don't have to stand here."

"Oh no, I enjoy listening to Ms. Nolen when the opportunity arises." He says with a broad grin.

"Oh Emma! There you are!" Red comes up to me holding a bottle of what looks like lemonade but with the way she's acting, it's probably spiked.

"Found you something good." She whispers in my ear and hands me the bottle.

"Only because you've had too much." I smirk at her.

She pouts at me before noticing Killian. "Oh hey Killian." She says linking arms with him.

"Oh not this again, Killian would you mind taking Red to go see Belle, tell her the wolf is out."

"Ah, sure no problem…"

"She'll know what to do." I assure him.

He starts leading Red through the crowd of people looking for Belle. "God help him." Ingrid says and we both start laughing.

"So what does that mean Emma?"

"Oh, don't tell mom but that's the code for 'Ruby's had too much to drink so go sober her up'. Just something we made up in college."

"And Belle gets that job?"

"Well when I try to…" I start.

"Let me guess she has two people to deal with." Ingrid smirks at me.

"In my defense I can hold my liquor better than her." I say taking a long gulp of what Ruby gave me.

"You know he still asks about you." Ingrid says with a more serious tone.

"Who?" I ask not having a clue to what she's talking about.

"Emma! Come here a sec'." I heard my dad holler for me.

"I'll talk to you later." Ingrid says walking up to the house.

The next morning I wake up to Ruby laying on me poking me in the forehead. I groan trying to push her off of me. She rolls off of me and gets up.

"What are you doing? I thought you went to your own house last night." I ask stretching out trying to wake up.

"Waking you up duh!"

"Yeah I got that but why?"

"Oh yeah, dad said he couldn't get you up earlier so he told me to."

"What time is it?" I try looking at the clock on the wall rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's eleven." She states simply.

"Holy shit! Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier! I have to go feed the horses!" I say jumping out of bed.

"Hey relax it's already done." Red says holding me from running downstairs. "Besides you wouldn't want to run out there in your underwear." She smirks at me. "Especially with Killian down there."

"What!" I yell. "What is he doing here!" I ask bewildered scrambling to put on cloths.

"Shhhhh! They're going to hear you if you don't keep it down!" Red says siting on the attic steps to the rest of the house.

"Oh my God why didn't you tell me he was here earlier!" I start freaking out.

"Oh? Nervous to see him?" She asks with a smirk.

"No! He's just never been here in the morning especially without Ingrid." I turn away from her to put on a sports bra and underwear.

"Cute birthmark." I hear Red say.

"Don't look at my butt, you perv."

"Who says I was?" She asks innocently. "It does cover a lot of your back."

"Shut up!"

"Anyways, put on jeans and socks." Ruby states.

"What are you, my mother?" I tease.

"Yes, now do what I say."

"Yes ma'am."

I grab a hunter green ribbed tank and follow Red down the stairs. "Aren't you gonna put that on?" She asks.

"Yeah once I get my belt on, nobody's gonna be up here anyways." I state.

"You mean Killian isn't gonna be up here." She teases.

"He has no business up here."

When we reach the bottom we head down the hallway but before we get to the steps to go down the bathroom door opens and Killian walks out. "Oh…umm."

I turn around surprised by the voice and I see Killian's eyes wide as dinner plates by seeing me topless. I scramble to put my tank on. "Oh…um, what are you doing up here?" I go from being surprised to demanding.

"I- uh- your dad was using the bathroom downstairs and your mom told me to go up here." He says with trouble keeping his eyes from roaming on me.

Red just cracks up laughing. "Shut up!" I snap at her and that just makes her laugh harder. I push her down the stairs and I try to compose myself before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning honey" Mom calls from the other side of the island putting eggs on a couple plates.

"I think we should change your name to Sleeping Beauty." Dad messes up my already wild hair.

"That would suit her wouldn't it?" Killian agrees walking into the kitchen like our encounter didn't just happen a minuet ago.

"Ah Emma I hope Red told you Killian was here." He says looking a Red.

"Relax old man I told her and we ran into him upstairs." She says playfully punching his arm.

"Ok you two sit down eggs are ready." Mom try's to use her motherly tone.

We all take seats at the island and Killian ends up sitting next to me with Red on my other side. "So why is _he_ here anyways?" I ask.

"Emma! Don't be so rude." Mom scolds.

"It was just a question." I state.

"I asked him to come along with us today." Dad says with a mysterious smile.

"Where are we going?"

"To look at some more horses. Killian mentioned he wants more experience looking for horses and working with them so I thought it'd be a good idea to bring him along." Dad says.

"I would've gotten up earlier if you told me that."

"I know but I wanted you to sleep after the party, it isn't that far anyways."

"So what are we looking for this time? Breeding stock or Training?" I inquire.

"Breeding stock. So let's hurry up and get going." Is all he says before returning to shoveling down his eggs. Great breeding stock, just what Killian needs, more excuses to act like a flirt.

Dad loaded up the truck with the long gooseneck trailer. Apparently we're all going. Just what I need, to be that close to Killian for God knows how long.

"You know if you get tired I don't mind you resting your head on my shoulder." Killian finds me in the trailer hanging up hay nets.

"Who says I'm sitting by you." I say sarcastically.

"I do." He says in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Cocky little shit." I say under my breath. I turn around to find Killian standing less than a foot from me.

"Trust me love when I'm cocky you'll know it." He murmurs under his breath, slowly backing me up. His gaze is intense as his steel blue eyes roam over my face.

I feel the cool steel wall on my back break me from the daze of his eyes. "What are you doing."

"Just enjoying the view." He says with a shit eating grin.

"Humph!" I push him back and step out of the trailer.

Sure enough I end up siting in the middle between Killian and Red. I feel him glancing at me often and I try to keep up small talk with mom, dad, and Ruby.

Eventually we reach a large farm around Charlotte with fences running in both directions. When we get to the main barn a man comes out to greet us.

"Ah you must be David that I spoke on the phone to." The man says.

"Yes, and you must be Jacob."

"Yes I am, owner of this fine establishment. And who are these three lovely women you brought with you?" Jacob says.

"These are my two daughters Emma and Ruby, Mary Margret my wife, and her sister's farmhand Killian." He says proudly. He always calls Ruby his daughter and Ingrid mom's sister. It's funny how old habits never die.

"Lovely meeting all of you. So if you'll follow me I'll show you the few colts we have for sale here." He says walking into the barn.

"Colts?" My eyebrows raise at my dad.

"Ha Ha did I say breeding stock? I mean a new riding horse for you." He says with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. "Happy Graduation kiddo."

"Oh Dad you didn't have to do that." I say giving him a hug.

"Of course I do you're my baby girl." He says kissing the top of my head.

"Dad!"

"Hey what about me!" Red pouts.

"Yeah you too." Dad brings us in a group hug. "Okay well off you go I'll be there in a minuet."

Ruby, Killian, and I follow Jacob into the barn where he has five Shire colts in stalls. "This first guy is fourteen months old and comes from Dancing Jupiter and Dream Big XXL. He's super friendly and has great conformation for pulling." Jacob starts telling me all about each of them.

"So what do you think Emma?" My dad asks me my opinion of them.

"Well I can tell he really loves all of his horses so that's good. He's right about their conformation too. I do want to see their personality, maybe free longue them." I say stroking one of them.

"I think that'd be a good idea, why don't show Killian how you bond with them." Dad more or less tells me than asks me.

"Killian! Front and center!" I call to him.

"Yes, love?" It only takes him a few seconds from talking to Jacob to get to my side.

"I think I'm going to free longue them to see how their personalities are and you're going to learn how to bond with them."

"There's only one filly in here I'd like to bond with." Killian says with a flirtatious smile.

I just huff at him and ask Jacob if I could free longue them. He gives me the okay and I take out the first colt they call Bruno. "Hey boy, you're such a friendly fella." I say sweet nothings to him as I lead him to the arena.

"So what are we looking for?" Killian asks me as I let the colt off the line to roam the arena.

"Just in general what he does, like if he's curious of things, or shy, or bold. I also want to see if he'll come up to me just out of his own curiosity."

"Hmmmm." Is all he says.

The first four colts all wander around the arena, a couple of them coming up to us after a while and one spooked at a bird that flew in. We only have the nine month old to look at.

"I've never seen a Shire this color before, what would you call him?" Killian asks me.

"Probably a maximal sabino, just because of the few patches of white and the blue roanish color to him." I'm relieved that Killian is focusing on horses more than flirting. I let the colt go and watch as he checks out both of the doors before coming back to me.

"Looks like you have a friend." I say as the colt goes over to Killian and tries to nibble on his hair.

"Oi you quit that mate." Killian says brushing the colt off of him. He whispers something in his ear and pushes him towards me.

"He certainly has a lot of character." I state to Killian.

"That he does. So do you know what you're going to do?" He asks me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Je suis ****d****é****sol****é! I'm sorry my lovelies for the endless wait. Getting back to school has been so crazy! School work has consumed all of my writing time. I know I said before I would update soon and this time I mean it, I've gotten ahead in writing this story before school hit so I'll work on remembering to update much sooner. Tomorrow I should be posting the next chapter… until then enjoy!**

**~TheScarlettBandit**

Chapter 7

A Gift

The next morning we wake up in a tangle of limbs, pillows, blankets, and Ruby. "Hey, get off." I push Red off of me and turn my alarm off.

"Does anyone else have a killer hangover?" Belle asks stretching out as much as she can in the bed of the pickup.

"Yes." Red and I groggily say at the same time.

"We have our wonderful friend Jack Daniels to thank for that."

"Thank you." Red says and we giggle a little before dragging ourselves up to get back to the house before my parents wake up.

When we get back the sun is just coming up and I can feel this is going to be a long day. "I call dibs on the shower upstairs, you two can fight for the one down here."

By the time I get out of the shower the coffee maker has already kicked on and Ruby just got out of the shower and joins me for coffee. "Feel better?" She asks slinging an arm around my waist.

"Are you referring to the killer headache from the whiskey or our talk last night." I say nudging her with my hip. "Yeah I feel better."

"Good."

"So I was thinking when I was in the shower, what if we could find an apartment that has three rooms?" I say a little hesitantly.

"Are you actually suggesting you care about Belle?" Red fake gasps in astonishment.

"Shut up." I thunk her with my spoon I pulled out for cereal. "She already knows too much." I say jokingly.

"Yes! I think that's a great idea! I just didn't want to overwhelm you because I know how you like to run away when you get too close to people." She says with a knowing look.

"I do not! I didn't run away from you. Or Belle." I say a little quietly at the end because she's right to a certain extent.

"So you're saying you didn't live in _my _truck for a whole week when you realized she wasn't going to leave you?" She pokes me in my ribcage.

"Everyone always ends up leaving…" I say flipping the newspaper open trying to hint Red that this conversation is over.

Just then we hear multiple footsteps on the porch, Leroy who's a little grumpy, Michael who's always happy, Tom who owns the pharmacy, Jake who's always dopey, Marc who's a bit bashful, Gabe who always sneezes, and Adam who always falls asleep walks into the kitchen.

"Hey sister, long time no see." Leroy's the first one to speak up.

"Leroy!" I jump up to give him a hug, well a group hug because they all join in.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again." Belle emerges from the back of the kitchen.

"You too, sorry we weren't able to come to your graduation party, the boys and I were at a rodeo out of town."

"Oh it's not a problem at all."

As we're chatting and eating a makeshift breakfast mom and dad both come down to join us. Dad announces a new project for the fields to keep them irrigated better, a new training program for the horses, and another project that will include clearing out some of the woods and building cabins.

"Why do we need cabins back there?" Leroy asks confused.

"Excellent question Leroy, as Mary Margret and I are getting older we've decided that as soon as this project is done she's retiring from teaching, and we're going to start our own business by renting out cabins and giving guests horseback tours of the mountains."

"And what about the farming and other horses?" Red pipes up.

"The farming will still be done I have the guys to help me." He motions to Leroy, Michael, Tom, Marc, Gabe, Adam, and Jake. "And as for the horses you and Emma will start taking that over, and Belle can help you with the records and book keeping if you'd want the job?" He says turning to Belle.

"Of course! Books are kinda my thing." She says a little embarrassed.

"Great! Than we can start selling most of the riding horses and keep the stock and lower energy horses for the trails. Of course you girls can keep your horses, and I know this is going to be a lot of hard work to get these projects done but if we can pull together and work as one I know we can get these done before the ground freezes."

There's a pause at the end of his little speech and I can't help but say, "Nice pep talk."

"Oh hush it, shouldn't you be feeding the horses?" He says looking at the clock.

Noticing that it's already six thirty I poke my tongue out at him before dashing out of the house only stopping to put my boots on at the porch and running down to the barn to feed all of the horses. Red and Belle join me soon after I get to the barn and we have all the horses fed in under ten minutes.

"You know with all of these new projects even with the eleven or twelve of us working on, all of it, I doubt that we can do all of this before the ground freezes." Red says placing the wheelbarrow we use to carry the grain buckets from stall-to-stall down in the feed room.

"Maybe he's hiring someone else to help?" Belle offers a suggestion.

"I don't know I've seen the books of all the financial records and even though we had a lot of money come in, with all these projects they wouldn't get paid very well." I doubt someone would want to work that hard for hardly any money.

The rest of the morning we chat idly, turning the older horses out in one pasture, the broodmares and their foals out in another and the stallions have their own field on the other side of the house. The younger horses are all in training so we turn half out in the morning and work the other half, and in the afternoon switch them, and they go out in the pasture behind the broodmares which have the field that touches the road out front.

I take the indoor arena for the morning while Red lounges the younger ones in the corral, and Belle takes the more broke-in horses for trail rides and works with them on "spooky" objects they don't like. We work the horses every other day which seems to work pretty well.

During college it was harder since we were never home for most of the year so the summer was busy, but it gave dad a break which I'm sure he enjoyed. The gelding under me 'spooks' at the wind that comes through the arena taking advantage of me lost in thought for a moment and almost throws me out of the saddle.

"You little shit! Now you're gonna have to do twice the work before I put you out with your buddies. How do you like that?" I scoff at him as he shakes his head in annoyance. He's the last horse that stands between me and lunch so I try to take my time with him and relax.

"Hey Ems hurry up Mary Margret made lunch!" Red comes jogging up to the gate that separates the arena from the barn.

"Yeah, yeah this guy was being an asshole, give me a minute." I grumble finishing the last of the workout with him I pull him to a walk to start cooling him down.

"Oh speaking of assholes I'm pretty sure I saw Killian's truck up at the house. I don't know what he'd be doing here, but play nice Emma I have to run home for a second Granny needs me for something." Before I could say anything she already ran out of sight leaving me to the troublesome creature beneath me.

"Don't you laugh at me." I grumble to him looking clearly amused at my uncomfort. I hop off him and lead him to the cross ties outside of the tack room. As I'm untacking him Belle returns with one of the fillies she was working with.

"You know I saw Killian as I was coming back from the woods with this girl." Belle says as she copies what I'm doing and returns the tack back to the tack room.

"Red said he was here, you know why?" I say shortly, annoyed that he would come back here so soon.

"No but I think he might've been headed down here." She ducks into the tack room and no sooner did she do that Killian comes in sauntering down the aisle toward me.

"Wonderful horse you have here." He says stroking the muzzle of the gelding I was working with.

"Yeah a pain in my ass, you two would complement each other perfectly." I snap clipping a lead on the horse and leading him father into the barn into one of the two wash stalls. I try to ignore him as I start hosing down the gelding patiently waiting for me.

"I'm sorry love, for upsetting you last night. I didn't mean for you to get that upset, I was just having some poke fun with you that obviously didn't work out so well." He says with a half sad smile. "I know it isn't much of an apology but I thought that maybe you'd like these." He says a little apprehensively, taking a hand from behind his back to offer me a small handful of Siberian Irises.

The look of indifference on my face turns to more of a neutral look as I feel myself slightly relaxing. No one besides my father and Graham have ever given me flowers, not that they really count anyways.

"So can we try being friends?" He asks hope in his eyes as he holds out the flowers to me.

"Alright." I say slowly. "I'll try to tolerate you more." Taking an empty jar that was between two stalls I fill it with water and put the irises in it and return it between the stalls. "Don't ask, my mom likes to "decorate" the barn." I say laughing a little bit.

"Well don't worry love I don't judge." He says grinning from ear to ear. That probably has something to do with our new 'friendship'.

"Oh hello Killian, nice to see you again so soon." Belle says returning from putting her house out to the pasture.

"Ah nice to see you again love." He says with a sight bow.

She gives me a knowing look behind his back meaning she heard everything we were saying and I try not to glare back at her. I leave them chatting about nothing while I take my horse out to his buddies.

Coming back from the field I notice Red's truck is back in the driveway and I run up to the house. Everyone already inside and it looks like they were just waiting for me to get here so they can eat.

"You know you guys didn't have to wait for me to eat."

"Your father has an announcement to make." Mom says. Taking a seat next to Leroy and Red I nibble on my food waiting for dad to speak up.

"You've all met Killian, and with these projects this summer we're gonna need all the help we can get, so Killian will be working here in the afternoon and evenings to help around the ranch for a while. So welcome aboard Killian." My father toasts and we all hold up our glasses and bottles.

"Yeah welcome aboard the crazy train." Leroy grumbles and we laugh at him. After we eat Killian actually does go out to help in the fields with the rest of the guys and Red Bell and I switch jobs. Red gets the arena, Belle lounges the yearlings, and I take the horses out for trail rides.

"Hey Belle where did you put the shotgun?" I call out the barn to the corral right out front of it.

"Oh I hung it up on the back of the door!" She calls back trying to stay focused on her colt.

"Thanks!" I call back dashing back into the barn. Hopefully I can get my horses done so I have enough time to take a dip in the creek that runs in the back of our property.

I grab some water out of the fridge and tie the shotgun on my saddle and head up to the house and out back, taking a beaten trail I've been on countless times. All of the rides go smoothly, the horses already being broken-in quite well. By the time I get back with my last horse Red and Belle are already done and we still have a few hours until dinner.

"You know we're all hot, sweaty and gross so what would you guys say to taking a dip in the creek?" I ask knowing the answer anyways.

"Do you really have to ask Emma?" Red says in her duh voice.

"Then let's go!" Belle shouts excitedly running to get one of the old trail horses.

We ride triple on an old draft cross named Al and I get stuck between Belle who's in front and Red who's behind me. "If you say anything sexually suggestive while you're this close behind me I'm going to push you off." I tell Red only to have her press as closely as she can against me.

"Belle…" I whine.

"Ruby..." She says in a motherly disapproving way.

"Emma!" Red complains. We bicker until we reach the creek and tie up Al to a low enough tree branch that he can graze while we swim. We strip down to only the essentials and lay the gun close enough to the bank in case we need it before jumping in.

We swim until late evening and let the sun dry us before putting our clothes back on. By the time we reached the house dinner was almost ready and Killian had already left. Throughout dinner we discussed plans for the cabins, where to build them and how things were coming along with the fields. Belle returned home and since the horses weren't going to be worked tomorrow I brought them in and fed them before going to Ruby's house.


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: Almost as promised, sorry I'm a day late math can really be a bitch. As always reviews are welcome! Read and enjoy!**

**~TheScarlettBandit**

Chapter 8

A Silent Promise

By mid-summer the guys had the fields updated with new irrigation systems, Ruby, Belle and I took most of the horse business over and started selling them but keeping enough to start up the new business. Levi is showing a lot of potential as his training progresses, and we've started clearing some trees in a meadow not too far from our house but not too close either, just enough so the predators shouldn't come close for the cabins.

It's finally a Friday night and I'm at the rodeo a county over for some bull riding since Levi isn't old enough to ride. Since it was date night for my parent's, David left the keys to the truck and Red brought Gunnar to compete with tonight. Belle, Red, Graham and I took the truck and Will said he was bringing Killian and my seven uncles are all coming too.

When we reach the grounds I help Red unload Gunnar and go to sign up for the bull riding. Just as I finish signing the papers I hear a voice behind me.

"A pretty lass like you shouldn't be riding bulls."

"And when have I ever done the most lady-like things, Jones?" I quip turning around to face him.

"Aye love you have me there." He says rubbing his head feigning contemplating.

"Hey!" I slap his arm.

"You said it not me!" He throws his hands up defensively. "Gosh crazy women, I'll never understand you." He says under his breath.

"What did you say?" I ask him in an accusing tone.

"Nothing!" He knows full well what I can do when someone tells me I can't do it.

"That's better, so are you gonna buy me a funnel cake or are we just gonna stand here all day?" I ask innocently.

"I see how it is, beat me into submission and take all my money." Killian cowers away from me.

"Yup." I say taking off without him.

"Damn manipulative women." He's caught up in a couple steps and we playfully banter. We're not friend's per-say but I tolerate him and he buys me funnel cakes at the rodeos we go to.

"So…" I start after he gets a funnel cake for me. "Obviously you didn't come just to buy me a funnel cake, so what _are_ you doing here?"

"Quite perceptual love." He quips. "Actually I'm here to do what you're doing tonight. Graham and Will egged me into it tonight."

"Those two do make quite the pair don't they." I chuckle lightly.

"Aye that they do, much like you, Belle, and Ruby." He gives me a mischievous look.

"What are you implying?"

"Simply that-" He starts but before he can get any further Graham and Will walk up to us.

"Oi! There ya are lass, Graham here was just startin' to worry that you didn't come tonight!" He exclaims rather impartial to Graham's reddening face.

"You did sign up for bull riding tonight didn't you Killian?" Graham cleverly redirects the conversation.

"Aye that I did _mate_, and I can assure you that you two aren't the only men here." Killian says cockily.

"We may've come from the same country, but I've been working on a ranch longer than you, city _boy_." Graham spat.

"Ugh there's too much testosterone here." Having been fed up with their male dominance thing I leave them all staring at me.

"Emma wait-" I hear Killian start.

"Oi! Now you've done it mates!" I hear Will shout at the other two.

Recently Graham and Killian have been having little squabbles like that more frequently. It's getting irritating, I'm gonna have to ask Red or Belle what's going on. The tension between those two grows every time they get near each other.

"Oh Belle! Am I glad to see you or what, your boyfriend is raising hell again, you might want to keep a leash on him tonight."

"Oh I'm sorry Emma! I'll talk to him later about that." She gives me an apologetic smile.

I turn to go find Red before the trio of idiots find me but turn back to Belle. "By the way, do you know what's between Graham and Jones?"

"Oh no I don't, I'm sorry but I'll ask Will, he might know better than I would." She gives me a smile before running off to find the guys.

Later that night getting ready for my first ride of the season I attempt to do a simple French braid to keep all my hair under my hat. Unfortunately Reds truck doesn't have that big of mirrors on the side so it's taking forever to attempt this.

"Need some help love?" Killian walks up behind me and untangles my hair from my fifth attempt at braiding it.

"How many times have I told you I'm not your 'love'." I huff at him swatting away his hands from my hair.

"Just let me help, at this rate you're going to be late for your first ride." He gently pushes my hands down and I reluctantly obey, letting him twist my thick, unruly hair into a simple braid.

"So where did you learn how to braid hair?" I ask intrigued.

"Mmmm…your aunt actually, with the horses."

"Oh really?" He isn't quite convincing me. He's only telling me a half truth. "Well I suppose your braiding secret is safe with me. Though you may not want to mention that to Graham." I laugh a little.

"Ahh…yes that would be a good idea." He says stiffly.

"So what is it between you two? I'm seriously getting tired of your guy's shit." I huff at him.

"Nothing love, it's nothing to worry about." He says gently tying my hair in place.

"Well it is something to worry about if every time my friends are around each other the tension instantly grows so thick you can cut it with a knife." I snap.

"No need to get worked up over nothing." He says pushing my braid over my right shoulder. "Stay safe tonight." He murmurs, his breath hot against my neck and for a moment I just want to melt against him.

Instead I thank him and calmly walk away towards the bull pen. Pushing all thoughts of Killian and Graham out of my head I focus on what bull I get drawn for tonight. I recognize Lost a Sock right away, he used to be one of David's bulls before he sold them all. Money was getting a little tight while I was away at college and something had to give. Thankfully I've ridden him enough times to know he's very predictable and it should be a smooth ride.

After a guy named Scott who got Yankee Man, I was up on Lost a Sock. Swinging over the gate I adjusted myself for the ride, strapping my hand down in an easy quick release knot I nod at the guys who open the gate and the bull jumps out throwing his head down and his back end going up. I feel his weight shifting and adjust myself accordingly until I hear the buzzard and release my hand, I got lucky this time and ended up landing on my feet. Running toward the side of the corral I jump up and pull myself over.

Red's on me in an instant and Belle rushes over to see that I'm still in once piece. "I'm so glad you're alright, it's been awhile since you've ridden." Belle says giving me a quick hug.

"There's my girl, I knew she still had it in her!" Graham reaches us and twirls me around.

"Put me down!" I say laughing at his ridiculousness. I put some space between us and we all settle down for the next rider which happens to be Killian riding On the Spot.

The bull ended up catching Killian off guard and threw him before the buzzard went off. His time ended up being 7.002 seconds.

"May the best _man_ win." Killian says walking up to Will and Graham. "But of course the lovely lady will no doubt be the best _rider_." He says with a wink.

"How is it that you always manage turning compliments into something sexual." I say annoyed.

"Only compliments for you milady." He says giving an exaggerated bow.

"How about you stop harassing Emma and go get ready for your next ride mate." Graham pushes Killian away from me and steps between us.

"Aye right you are why don't we head over there now?" Will asks Killian offering him his flask.

"Aye why don't we. Maybe then Emma's guard dog will stand down." Killian says walking away with Will.

"Jones!" I shout at him, and he turns around. I motion him to come back and after a moment he hesitantly obeys.

"I want you two to tell me right now what the hell is going on here!" I shout at both of them.

"It's nothing Emma." Graham snaps.

"It's obviously something if you two always fight every time you guys are near each other!" I snap each word out.

"We're not fighting about something." Killian reluctantly says.

"Let's get something straight here, I'm not something to be fought over. I belong to nobody and I sure as hell wouldn't pick either of you two if you were the last men on earth!" With that I stomped away leaving them all dumbfounded staring after me.

After Emma stormed off after blowing up at Graham and myself I wanted to go apologize but Will held me back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you mate. The best thing you can do for her is lever her be, aye."

"Aye…" I reluctantly said and forced myself to go the opposite way from her.

It was well past midnight by the time they announced the winners of tonight's bull riding. Emma ended up beating all of us and I couldn't help but stare as she stood under the bright arena lights and help up the buckle she'd won. I didn't hear anything else the announcer said, I was too vexed by Emma. I could see her breaths from the cold night air and the shadow from her hat made her seem even more elusive then what she normally is.

Jarring me from my thoughts was Will who was congratulating me for coming in third. "Ahh thanks mate."

"Well Graham'll be in a pissy mood for not beating you, so how about we get out of here before he shows up eh?" Will slings an arm around my neck and pulls me away from the corral.

"Aye that sounds like a fantastic idea." I wanted to go congratulate Emma but I knew she would just brush me off for one of her other friends.

Later at a barn not too far away Belle, Will, August, and I were doing shots and playing pool. It's one of the few barns that are used just for bars after rodeos.

"Looks like you got a few admirers mate." Will comes up behind me slapping my back.

"Aye that I do." I turn and glance at the blondes who are sitting at a table giggling, probably about me. The long tan legs and plunging necklines catches my attention but I'm not interested. Turning my focus back on the rum and pool I line up my shot and sink three in the pocket.

"Oi well would you look at that someone already has a certain blonde on his mind eh?" Will slurs a little drunkenly.

"I think you've had enough to drink mate." I say casually leaning against the pool table.

"You're not talking about Emma, are you?" August interjects.

"Aye that I am mate! You should see the way he looks at 'er! You'd be blind if you couldn't see that!" Will shouts before lining up his shot.

"Well I hope she-"

"Hey boys, need anything more to drink?" Belle interrupts and before I know why she takes our glasses and walks away giving us a look.

"Well speak of the she-devil!" Will slurs leaning against the table. "We were just talking about you lass."

I turn around to see Emma, Ruby and Elsa standing there. Emma's eye are wide from the unexpected comment about her.

"Uh don't mind him Emma, he's had one too many drinks tonight." August says before changing the topic.

She doesn't even notice when I slip into the crowd, none of them do actually. I step outside for a bit of fresh air before hearing someone walk up behind me. "What is a handsome guy like you doin' out here all alone?" Her voice doesn't belong to the person I was hoping for.

"Just stepped outside to clear my head." I said truthfully.

"Well if you want some company… I could help you out." Turning to face her I see she's a red-head with hazel eyes.

Screw Emma if she doesn't have any interest in me at least the girl standing in front of me does.

"I'll be inside if you change your mind." Taking my moment of silence as a no she turns to leave.

Not even bothering to respond I grab her arm and spin her around and pull her into a fiery kiss. It only goes from there and we're back inside for a round of pool with her friends before ending back up at her place tangled up in sheets.

Listening to her even breaths I stare up at the ceiling trying to clear my head. All I can think is _this is wrong, I shouldn't be here, this isn't her._ Quietly I slip out of her bed and pull on my pants and boots, not even bothering to put my shirt on I slip out of her apartment and down the stairs. _Thank God I drove my truck here_, I roll down all the windows and let the crisp Wyoming air roll over me as I cruise down the highway.

Returning back to Ingrid's place I find Jessie, Ingrid's pregnant Doberman laying at the door to my room. "Com'on lass go back up to the house." I try to coax her to get out of my way. She doesn't even look up at me.

"Bloody hell, fine you can come in." I say trying to appease the beast. Her ears perk up at that and she sits up waiting to be let in. "I'm mistaken you're not a beast you're a siren." She just gives me I'm-a-pregnant-women-I-get-what-I-want look and I open the door for her. Stepping into the open room I put my keys on the rack that I know is by the door. The room is too dark to see very well but I can tell Jessie's laying by the left side of the bed.

Not bothering to go to bed yet I make my way to the shower, it's left of the door in the corner with two sides different colored stained glass squares with a sliding panel and tile on the inside of the other two walls. Peeling off my pants and underwear I turn the antique handle of the shower to as cold as it can go. The shower head is on the ceiling so I stand under the gentle downpour trying to wash away tonight's activities.

Drying off I throw on fresh underwear and jeans, the clock above the old stove Ingrid gave me reads 3:30 a.m. Taking an old piece of steak out of the tiny fridge I toss it to Jessie on the old, dusty floorboards. "Alright Jess, time to move girl." I nudge her with my foot and she growls.

"Jess, time to move girl." I try to pick her up but she snaps at me. Not in the mood for her games I flop down on the bed but hit something hard. "Bloody hell!" Sitting straight up in bed I realize someone's in my bed.

Moaning they roll over and with what little light comes through the window it catches on stray locks of golden hair coming from beneath the quilt. "Emma?" I say softly. "Lass what are you doin here?" The only response I get is her hand in my face before going limp on the pillow.

Seeing as there's no moving her I'm not going to sleep on the floor, this is my bed and my room after all. At least that's what I tell myself, it has no reason to do with Emma in my bed or all of the blood in my body rushing south. I really don't want another reason to be even closer to Emma but the window's open and I'm not getting up again, so slipping under the quilt I try to stay as far away from her as possible. For the first time in a while when my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

With the sunlight streaming through the window and a soft breeze blowing in it almost feels like a dream. When a hand drags over my stomach and rests on my chest I think it has to be a dream. With Emma in my bed and Jessie on the foot of the bed I think I died last night and went to heaven.

"Mmmmmm…" Emma stirs slightly stretching out then stopping suddenly opens her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She's about as stiff as a board as she looks up at me wide eyed.

"I could ask you the same thing love."

"Get the hell out of my bed!"

"Look again love, this is my bed you ended up in."

"Oh…" She quickly slips out of bed and stands up clad in only her underwear and tank top. She fumbles for her pants giving me a clear view of her back and the birthmark on it. Sitting up in bed I ask her how she ended up in my bed.

"I don't remember." She mumbles. Turning to face me her eyes go wide. "We didn't um…"

Looking down I realize I didn't have my shirt on. "Maybe…" I smirk giving her a wink.

"Quit your shit Jones I'm not in the mood for it."

"Rest assured love if I was to take you, trust me you'd remember it." I stand up showing her I was wearing jeans.

I could see a faint blush creeping up her neck. "The one thing I do remember is that no one else was here, so where were you?"

"I came home late and Jessie wouldn't let me in bed so I stepped over her and tried to roll onto _my_ bed but I landed on you. You seemed hell bent on staying where you were and I wasn't going to sleep on this floor." I say gesturing to the very hard floorboards. "Though if I knew you were going to be waiting for me in bed I would've come here much sooner." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Okay well I'm going now." She suddenly turns cold as if remembering how much she hates me.

"Do you want to call a truce over bacon?" I say without thinking.

She halts immediately and I can tell she's weighing the options in her head. "Trying to figure out whether or not I'm worth the bacon or not love." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I was actually thinking whether or not I should worry my parents by staying here or not." She states bluntly. I can tell she's trying to cover up that what I said was actually what she was thinking.

"Well love, I can call Dave and tell him you're safe and sound with me love." I offer.

"No it's fine I can do it, but get on that bacon or I'll go find my own." She turns and steps outside the makeshift apartment softly closing the door.

"Well that went better than expected." I say to Jessie and she sits at the fridge waiting for me to get the bacon going. Grabbing the bacon and a cast iron skillet I get the bacon going and mix up eggs for scrambled eggs. Just as I finish washing up Emma walks back in.

"So…" She starts. "You really fixed up this place." She takes a seat on one of the two old wooden chairs at the 'table'. Really it's just and old wooden work bench refurbished to use as a table.

"Aye, it wasn't that hard." I turn around to face her and she quickly looks down at the table.

"It's been a long time since I've been up here." She picks at the table absent mindless.

"So about that truce..."

"How about you put a shirt on, then we talk." She says finally looking up to meet my gaze. Her eyes flick down for a second and I laugh.

"See something else you like besides the bacon love?" I give her a crooked grin.

"The eggs that I'd like more if they were cooking." She quips back.

Holding up my hands I admit defeat. "As you wish milady." I pour the eggs in another skillet before fetching a shirt to put on. "So now about that truce…"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and Graham last night…" She says softly. "You guys just act like two Neanderthals when you're around each other. So how about you guys quite the crap and we can all go back to being friends."

"Friends who sleep together?" I flash her another smirk.

"Don't get greedy." She says seriously but I can see the tease in her eyes.

"Your wish is my command milady." I get up to check the bacon and give her a bow.

"In that case hurry up with the food I'm starving." She relaxes into her chair and tucks her legs under her resting her chin on her knees.

After eating and cleaning up the dishes Emma wanders around the room looking for her boots. "Looks like I left them somewhere on my great adventure last night." And she laughs, not her casual laugh but one that sounds like music to my ears. I can't help but watch as she rolls up the bottom of her jeans.

"What?" She asks catching me looking at her.

"Nothing love." I go over to the open window above the bed and pluck the stray dandelion growing there before tucking it behind Emma's ear. My silent promise to her that I'll make her truly laugh more.

"What's this for?"

"It looks better there then in the window. If you wish I can drive you home love."

"That would be great Jones." She smiles up at me warmly before calling Jessie with her.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Uncertainty

Ever since the night I got so drunk I ended up waking up in Killian's bed we've grown closer as friends and he and Graham have gotten over their issues, and we can all hang out as friends again. We ended up getting most of David's list completed by October. The only thing left was to complete the last few cabins we were building up on the ridge and sell the last of the horses that aren't being used on the ranch.

"In celebration for the fall the whole town throws a random week-long carnival that overlaps Halloween." I try to explain to Killian why the whole town does this.

"So you're telling me that for pretty much no reason the town decides to have a carnival for a whole week and everyone on Halloween dresses up as something, and there's no purpose to this?" Killian asks driving his truck down the path from the cabins on the ridge to the house.

"Yes." I state as if it couldn't be any simpler.

"Oh the strange customs of this land." He sighs.

"Have you lived under a rock this whole time in Storybrooke?" I tease elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'll have you know that I wouldn't be this devilishly handsome living under a rock." He wiggles his eyebrows giving me a wink. "But I haven't been around this time of year since I moved here."

"Why?"

"…Just family matters tis all." He avoids eye contact and before I can say anything else we're pulling up to the house.

"So love has your mother made any of her pumpkin pie lately?" He opens my door for me and helps the very pregnant Jessie down before helping me down as well.

"Well you'll just have to come in and find out for yourself." I say before dashing up the steps into the house. Killian follows closely behind me and the kitchen is already filled up with everyone. The uncles, Ruby, Belle, Ingrid, Graham, and my parents are all eating already.

"Emma! Kilian! Grab a plate and join us!" Ingrid shouts over all the crazy relatives and friends. I pile my plate with food before grabbing a mug of hot cocoa and adding whipped cream and cinnamon to it and sitting next to Graham and Killian.

"Why can't I be surrounded by beautiful men?" Ruby asks looking at me wistfully.

"They may be handsome but I think their brains are broken." I say before thinking. Quickly taking a long sip of my cocoa to cover up what I just said.

Thankfully Killian pipes "I'll have you know I can tie my shoes without my mums help." He states with the goofiest grin on his face. We all laugh and go back to bantering as usual.

Later that night when Ruby, Belle, and I went over to see Ingrid about an offer for a couple of her older trail horses I noticed Jessie pacing the room.

"Aunt Ingrid?" I ask from my spot on the floor.

"Yes Emma?"

"Is Jessie alright? She's been pacing around for a while now." I ask pulling her toward me. She lays down between my legs and I can feel how hot she is.

"She could be having her puppies soon, I've read that they're usually restless before whelping." Belle says coming down from her spot on the chair and trying to comfort Jessie.

"Ruby why don't you go get Killian for me." Ingrid asks Red and she runs out the door to the barn where Killian stays.

"Why do we need him?" I asked confused, this is her third litter and Ingrid handled them just fine.

"Well Jessie's getting older and Killian studied animal medicine, and I just want to make sure she has someone to help her if there are any complications." She says softly before joining us on the floor and stroking Jessie.

I feel something warm and wet on my thigh, looking down I find a puppy laying there in a sack. "Oh my God! Guys she just had a puppy!" I scream and Jessie reaches back to bite the umbilicord off.

I'm holding the first puppy in my hands as Killian bursts into the house barefoot and no shirt on. "Let's get her into her box love."

"Where is it?" I ask and Ingrid motions me to follow her into the kitchen as I carefully transfer the puppy into the box she had hiding behind the sliding door of what used to be an old linen closet. I place the pup in there and Jessie follows her pup in there.

"When did you do this?" Red asks the question I was thinking.

"Killian helped me a while ago when I was trying to figure out where to put her box."

"Can you guys take care of this while I go clean up?" I say motioning to the wet spots on my jeans and shirt.

"You can borrow a pair of jeans and shirt, there should still be some laundry in the dryer." Ingrid says leaning against the wall by Jessie's box on the floor.

"Thanks Ingrid." I go wash up my cloths and find a pair of Ingrid's jeans on her makeshift line in the laundry room and an old white cotton shirt in the dryer. It too big on me clearly indicating it's Killian's but I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow it.

"Well you look comfy love." Killian says when I come back into the kitchen.

"Thanks I think it looks pretty good on me." I tease, his shirt smells like leather, spices and something distinctly him.

"Get over here girl and check out Jessie's puppies." Ruby pulls me down to the floor to check out the puppies.

"Awwww!" They're so adorable!" She had two more while I was gone and after a while we start playing poker.

I managed to take most of the M&amp;M's we used to bet with but pass the bag around anyways. We stay up talking late into the night and eventually drift off to sleep. I wake up with my arms around someone and my face buried between their shoulders.

"It's about time you woke up, you wouldn't let go of me for like ever." Recognizing Ruby's voice I ignored her.

"The floor's too cold." I grumble.

"All the more reason to get up off the very _hard_ floor. I swear my hips are bruised." She whines.

"You're warm." Is the only thing I can say.

"It's bad enough you wouldn't let me go but Killian won't get off my legs and I've been pinned here all morning."

Sleepily I kick at Killian's head and try to wake him up. "Wake up Jones." I whine.

"Yes love?" His voice is thick and his accent is heavy. It gives me butterflies in my stomach I try to ignore.

"Get off us."

"Us?" He asks rolling off Red's legs before promptly falling back to sleep.

"Finally freedom!" Red squirms out of my hold and gets up off the floor.

"You're too loud." I slap her leg.

"You're too lazy." She nudges me in the head with her foot.

The next time I wake up my back is pressed against something very warm and solid. The only one I can think of that feels like this is Killian and I try to roll away without waking him up. Groaning he wakes up too.

"Emma, Killian you guys woke up just in time for breakfast." Ingrid says leading over the island looks at us.

"What are we having?" I ask.

"Wake the others up and you'll see." She disappears and I hear glasses and plates clanking together.

Waking up the others Ingrid feeds us like she's feeding an army with pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and fruit. We finish most of it and check on Jessie before heading back to the ranch to get the horses worked and work on the cabins before the carnival tonight.

"Oh! I'm glad I caught you two, we need to have a meeting later today. I want to go over the records for the horses and I received a call today with someone interested in the last Arabians." Belle says enthusiastically holding up some papers.

"Great! Emma and I are almost done here so we can talk over lunch?" Red says brushing down the horse she was working with. Belle runs out the barn and back up to the house.

Once we get done working with the horses we chat over lunch about how we need to mail out some papers on the horses to their new owners and when would be the best time for the man to see the horses. Belle calls the man back and tells him later today would be best because of the carnival tonight.

Later that evening after loading up the last Arabians we sold, I help Ingrid set up her ice cream stand downtown. When we all but finish Killian comes strolling up.

"You missed out on all the fun." I tease wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Just saving my strength for the…High Striker tis all." He flashes me a goofy grin.

"Uh huh, okay Mr. Strong-guy we'll see how strong you are later, but help me open this awning on Ingrid's truck." I try fiddling with the poles as Killian finishes his side and watches me struggle. "Enjoy watching me struggle?"

"I'm enjoying the view, that's for sure." He says holding the ladder I'm standing on.

"Ugh I can't believe you." Just when I think I have the pole right it falls and I lose my balance falling on Killian. We both land on the ground with and 'umph' and I noticed that I landed on top of him.

"Well that was a graceful dismount Swan." Killian laughs and roll off of him.

"Ugh, you can get that one too I'm just gonna take a break…down here." I lay on the grass watching as he gets up and brushes himself off.

"Yes wouldn't want the Swan falling back off the ladder." He fixes the pole and Ingrid's truck is ready for the carnival.

"That looks lovely guys." Ingrid comes up to us.

"I did all the work though." I grumble.

"But you used me as a cushion Swan, I think we're even." Killian says helping me up.

"Swan? Really Jones?" I ask exasperated.

"It's only befitting such a graceful lady." He winks at me.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Ingrid chuckles as she sets up the inside of her ice cream truck.

"One rocky road for the lady." Killian tells Ingrid and she just smiles and shakes her head before getting the ice cream.

"For you milady." Killian holds out the cone for me bowing.

"What's this for?" I ask taking it.

"It's only right that since you set up most of this by yourself you should be the first customer to try some."

"Why thank you." I say never turning down free ice cream.

"Why don't you guys go find your friends, I'll be fine here for a while." Ingrid says shooing us off.

Later that evening after working a shift with Ingrid, Red, Belle, Will, Graham, Elsa, Anna, and I were wandering around the carnival playing games and trying to see who was better at them. It's been a while since Elsa and Anna were around, they just finished up their business degrees at Montana State. The whole gang was back together and it finally felt like home again.

"I'm out of quarters Red!" I whine to her, we're having and epic round of skeeball though the boys are beating us.

"You can have one of mine Swan." A voice says behind me.

Spinning a little too fast around I crash into them, more than a little tipsy. "Oh thank you!" I see Killian's face and give him a peck on the cheek for the quarter he gave me before turning back to the machine to throwing the balls.

"If I knew giving you a quarter would get me a kiss I'd've given you all my quarters a long time ago." He says leaning against the pole holding up another quarter.

"Ooooo! Get some Emma!" Red howls at me.

"The only thing I want is another quarter Red." I stick my tongue out at her.

"You can have one of mine Emma." Graham says holding out a quarter for me. Just to tease him I give him a peck on the cheek too and turn back to play some more.

"Bloody siren you are Swan." Killian grumbles.

"Is somebody jealoussss?" Red teases turning to walk his way hips swaying. "Don't feel left out." She gives him a peck on the cheek too and gathers up the rest of our group to go play something else.

"What the bloody hell?" He asks no one in particular.

"Don't stand there like an idiot, I think Red has something of yours." I say before taking his cowboy hat and placing it on my head before skipping over to Red.

She hold up his wallet and he curses before trying to stalk us down. She hands me his wallet and we split up, he catches me soon enough and pins me against the back of a brick building.

"Now it's not nice to tease a man Swan." He says fingers running down my arm.

"I think the hat looks better on me."

"Aye is does." He says leaning close to my face. Maybe it's because I had too much to drink but his blue eyes are darker than usual and it almost seems like he's leaning in to kiss me.

My eyes flutter shut and his hands slip down to my hips. "You know what I love?" He asks me.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Catching the siren who took my wallet!" He laughs and jumps back from me. Taking a second to realize he took his wallet back I mock pout at him.

"Come on love, time to go find everyone else." He holds out a hand and I let him pull me from the wall. I don't want him to let go of my hand but he does and I just sigh and lean into him. "What's the matter Swan?"

"I think I've had too much to drink."

"Aye that much is true. But here's Belle maybe she can help."

"Emma! Where have you been!" Belle shouts as she attempts to run towards me, stumbling a little. "Never mind that, here try this." She hands me a cup of something and doing what she says I take a long drink of it.

Almost choking on it I cough and she laughs at me. "What the hell is that!"

"Moonshine of course! Ruby got us all some, it's better if you hold your breath. Try it again!" Belle shoves the cup back in my hand.

Trying it again holding my breath it burns going down my throat but I don't choke this time. "Here try some Jones!" I shove the cup in his hand.

"No thanks Swan, someone has to get you home safely." He laughs throwing an arm around me and Red who just joined us.

"Well _you _can take me home any day cowboy." Ruby says seductively leaning into him.

Killian didn't seem to have any words to answer that but Graham came over and saved him from answering. "Stealing all our lovely lady friends from the rest of us mate?" He throws an arm around me too as we stumble down the brightly lit street from all the rides and games lining the road.

"How can I help it when they just can't stay away from such a devilishly handsome man." Killian quips punching Graham in the shoulder.

"Let's go watch the fireworks from the Farris Wheel!" Ruby squeals before dragging Killian, Belle, and Will with her.

"Elsa! Anna! Let's go watch the fireworks from the Farris Wheel!" I grab Elsa and Anna before chasing after Red with Graham trailing behind us.

There's only two people for each seat so we split up with Graham and Elsa together, Belle and Will, Ruby and Anna, and Killian and I. When the ride starts moving the night air is cold against my hot skin. I snuggle closer to Killian and I can tell he was hesitant about putting his arm around me.

"I don't bite, you know." I joke. "Well not usually."

He looks at me slightly surprised. "I'm just joking." I poke him in his ribs.

"Aye love."

"Will you take me home after this?" I ask quietly leaning against him enjoying his warmth.

"Of course Swan."

"Why do you call me that?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Because you've proven how graceful you are after all the time I've known you." He chuckles and I feel the vibrations from his chest.

"You haven't known me that long."

"I've known you for a few years love."

"No you only knew the Emma I showed you, you know me almost how Ruby, Belle, and Elsa knows me."

"You're something of an open book love." He pulls me closer to him and I let him, tired of drinking all night and running around with friends, and especially tired of holding onto all my anger for Neal.

"You don't know all the secrets about me."

"No I don't but when you're ready to open up I'll be here."

_I'll be here…_ is the first thought in my head when I wake up in my bed with Elsa, Ruby, Belle, and Anna in various spots on the floor or my bed. Groaning I stumble out of bed with a killer headache. Not even bothering to wake anyone else up I half fall down the stairs to go take a shower.

It's the middle of the morning by the time we're all up. David gave us the day off since we stayed out so late and got so wasted none of us remembered it.

"We're not just gonna lay around here all day are we?" Anna groans into the couch she's laying on still slightly hung over.

"I have a great idea! Why don't we go down to the lake to swim!" Elsa says excitedly.

"The only problem with that is we're all hung over and there no way we can drive up the ridge without dying." Red says dully.

"Who didn't get wasted last night?" Belle asks laying on the floor.

_I'll be here…_ "Jones!" I shout, a little too loudly for all of us and we all groan simultaneously.

"How do you know?" Anna asks.

"Just trust me." I say not entirely sure if I was actually right but someone got us home alive and my parents were already in bed when we left. So I call Killian and it turns out I was right he's coming over in a couple hours so that gives us time to pack something to eat later and for everyone but Red, Belle, and I to go get their bathing suits. Red and Belle have random clothes they've kept here so they don't have to go home.

"So Emma, what's up with you and Killian?" Red asks casually leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean? We're friends." I state bluntly.

"Well, Belle and I have noticed that you like spending time with Killian, especially if it comes down to Graham or him."

"Whoa, Ruby don't bring me into this all I said was that she hasn't seemed this happy since Neal." Belle holds up her hands.

"Smart-ass and I are just friends." I state defensively not liking where this conversation is leading to.

"That's how you and Neal started out too."

"What are you implying?" I bite the words out.

"Hey guys everyone's here, why don't we go now." Belle tries to interject pushing us out the door.

Putting on a fake smile I go out to greet everyone again and try to push Ruby's word out of my head. Once we're packed and ready to go I climb in the back of Killian's truck with the guys who he crashed with and Elsa. Will was passed out leaning against the tailgate, and Graham, August, Kristoff, and myself in various spots being tossed around by the bumpy dirt road.

"I'll never understand how he can manage to sleep though things like this." Elsa says as she holds onto the side of the truck to keep from being thrown out.

"His head's harder than the rocks in my field." Kristoff says slapping Will in the head.

"Maybe one day we should try to drill through his head and see if his head or the bit breaks first." August jokes. He and his father have a wood shop in a forest they bought and a store in town with different things they make.

Not saying much on the way there it seems like a longer drive than usual. When we finally do reach the lake we don't bother pulling anything out of Killian's truck but strip down to our bathing suits while running towards the lake. The lake's bank is littered with shirts and shorts so all that's left is string bikinis and swimming trunks.

There's a random boulder that's out in the lake where the waters about six foot deep and we all try to claim the rock as our own. We end up splitting into two groups while we fight for the rock. Graham, Belle, Elsa, August, and I are on one team while Red, Killian, Anna, Will, and Kristoff are on the other team.

When Killian has the rock I manage to slip by Will who's trying to keep Graham away and climb up behind Killian. "Watch out mate!" Will yells to Killian and he whips around to face me.

Standing practically chest to chest I can tell he's fighting to keep his eyes up. "Sorry Jones." Is all I say before taking advantage of his dumbfounded expression and push him off the rock.

"Bloody siren!" Killian yells when he comes back up for air.

"Oi mate don't fraternize with the enemy!" Will shouts.

"Sorry boys, this is my rock." I state standing proudly on the rock.

After that they concede defeat and Killian has the idea to play an epic round of chicken fight. "You're with me love." He says holding my hand.

"And why's that?" I ask playfully.

"Not many have bested me at king of the rock." He says mock seriousness. "So therefore you must be the best and I think the two best people here would make the greatest team."

I end up giving in to his puppy dog eyes and we end up beating everyone who challenges us. As a victory he dunks me under the water before pulling me up after a second. Splashing him after coming up for dunking me turns into an all-out water fight with everyone for themselves.

Once we're starving and water logged we climb up on the little strip of sandy 'beach' and the guys take out the coolers we packed with food and water. The anger with Ruby before coming here forgotten we all laugh and joke around and lay out soaking up the sunlight.

That evening after everyone returned to their own homes Emma and I came out to help Dave and his mates put up another cabin on the ridge. Emma, volunteering us to stay and finish putting the front door on the small cabin, finishes drilling in the last screw that attaches the door hinge to the frame.

"There we go, now no random animals will wander in here." She says standing up.

"Aye like that coon that almost killed me?" We burst out laughing at the memory. The door to the first cabin we built wasn't put on until we were almost done and when I went to finish drilling the cabinets in a coon jumped out and started attacking me.

"It was like this big." She holds her hands about a half foot apart.

"Bloody hell Swan it was like this big." I pull her hands apart a good two feet.

"You exaggerate so much." She playfully scoffs.

"Would you like to see how true my exaggerations are love?" I take a step closer raising my eyebrows and giving her my best flirtatious grin.

"You have a huge ego, you know that?" She smirks.

"Would you like to see what else I have that's big?" The sun setting from the ridge makes her blonde curls glow almost radiant and I'm sucked into her sea green eyes.

"Jones…" She softly pleads. The uncertainty in her eyes clear, she's at war with herself so I stay where I am letting her decide where this goes. She has ugly scars from her past that much I know in the time I've known her. She's letting more people in through her sky high walls and impenetrable armor, but now seeing her so vulnerable in her own way I'm not sure if she's ready for what she could possibly want.

"…I'm starving, do you want to stay for dinner?" Looking up through her lashes I can see the wall is back up. Asking me to stay even though I was already invited was her way of asking for more time. Stepping away she slowly drags her fingers down my arm gently pulling me towards the truck. Hanging onto her fingertips with my own I follow her off the newly built porch and stop her at the driver's door.

"Jones?" Slight concern in her voice.

"Do you want to drive down?" I ask her without really thinking.

"Jones…"

"You don't have to of course." I rush out suddenly thinking it was a bad idea to ask.

"Oh no it' not that it's just that…I've never seen you let anyone drive your truck but you."

"Well it might be time for that to change love." I smile and pull her towards the door. "She's all yours Captain Swan." I give her a wink and help her up into the seat.

"Oh so I've been granted the title of Captain?" She teases.

"When one captains such a fine vessel as this." I close her door and run around to the passenger's seat. "Now Swan easy with her, she's delicate and needs to be handled with an easy-"

She steps on the pedal and then slams on the breaks and almost throws me out the windshield. "Swan!"

"Sorry." She gives me a sheepish smile.

"Ugh I told you easy love she's delicate." I run my hand over the dashboard.

"You never told me that it was jumpy!"

"'It' is a she and I told you _she_ was delicate."

"I thought that was just something guys said when they didn't want their trucks to be ran into a tree or something." She says holding up her hands defensively.

"Well as you can see there's no trees around here and with a 460 big block engine in her she's ready to go. So when you let of the break very gently give her some gas." Instructing her on how to handle the truck she manages to get the feel of her.

"So Jones, can I ask you something?"

"Of course love what is it?"

"Why am I the first to drive this truck?" She asks a little cautiously.

"I think that's a better question left for later." I say trying not to ruin the moment of her so carefree driving down to the house.

I don't have to look at him to see the pain in his eyes or the sad smile he tries to hide from me. I know too well what loss does to people. Instead I give him an unguarded smile letting him know I know how it feels to lose someone.

"So Swan what do you think? Is she big enough for you?" Quirking his eyebrows and flashing a flirty smile at me the sadness from earlier gone from his eyes.

"_Aye mate_." I say trying to impersonate his accent and failing. "Now why don't we go pillage and plunder the kitchen before everyone eats all the food." I say leaning into him and giving him a playful smile.

"Well you sound just like a pirate, Captain Swan. Care to lead the way?" He gives me a mock bow with an outstretched hand.

"Why thank you _Captain_." I say a little too seductively and turn walking up to the house to try and hide the slight blush creeping up my neck from seeing something behind his eyes I can't quite place.

After a long dinner of trying to avoid smoldering looks from Killian when he thought no one was looking, the guy's head into the family room to watch the game. I wouldn't say I was avoiding Killian but there were a lot of dishes so I decided to help Mary Margret in the kitchen.

"I'm surprised to see you in here Emma, I thought you would've been watching the game with the guy's." She notes casually.

"Well there's a mountain of dishes that are threatening to spill into the family room." I try to force a laugh brushing off that comment but it ends up sounding like a gargled sound.

She gives me a strange look but I ignore her going back to drying off the dishes and putting them away. I sneak off to my room craving solitude, but soon realize it's no use with the guys watching the game you'd think they were right up here with me.

I try doing some book work on the horses so Belle won't have as much to do but the men downstairs are too loud to concentrate so slipping off the big computer chair in the upstairs library I sneak down to the kitchen to snag a cup of cocoa with cinnamon. Almost sneaking out of the kitchen successfully someone comes in.

"Hello love, what are you doing here?" Killian asks.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that since it is my house." I try to make it to the stairs without another question but I guess the world has other ideas.

"Whatcha' got Swan?" He rummages through the pantry, I'm guessing he's on a snack run for the others.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I say a little too snappy.

"Perhaps I would." He says casually, turning around with a couple bags of chips. He stops and stares at me for a few moments like he's shocked to see me.

I'm not the most presentable person right now with Graham's old sweatpants I stole hugging low on my hips with a white ribbed tank riding up my stomach. I notice him staring a little bit low on my body and realized he was dumbfounded by the exposed skin between my sweatpants and tank top.

I might have only put a couple, well maybe a few shots of Jack Daniel's in my cocoa and I'm starting to feel the buzz of alcohol through my veins. "Like something you see cowboy?" I say without thinking.

"Killian! You better not be eating all my chips in there!" David yells from the family room.

"Bye…" I say teasingly before heading back up the stairs to the library.

I left Killian standing in the kitchen and had a semi productive night filing papers while binge watching Chuck. I just found that show and I love the whole spy element and really wish Sarah and Chuck would just get together already! Really it was Elsa's fault, she got me hooked on the show and I need to know if they ever do. Fumbling for the office phone I dial up Elsa.

"Hello?" She answers practically still asleep.

"Elsa I need your help!"

"Emma? What do you need?" Elsa sounds more awake when she hears the urgency in my voice.

"Do Chuck and Sarah ever get together?" I ask pleadingly.

"Ughh! Do you realize what time it is? I'm going back to bed." She huffs.

"Oh come on Elsa! Please just tell me." I beg her.

"Good night Emma." She hangs up and all I hear is the dull buzz of the phone.

Exasperated I fall back on the chair and spin a lazy circle in the chair.

"Troubled love?" Killian's leaning against the doorjamb looking amused.

"What are you doing here?" I say squinting. Without my glasses on he's fuzzy.

"Dave-your father wanted me to get the third season of The Walking Dead from up here." He says studying me.

"Well, have at it." I say turning my attention back to the T.V. sitting on the bookcase across the room.

"But he forgot to mention where it was located. So could you help me?"

Feeling a little quirky I tell him, "Beg."

"Pardon love?" He asks confused.

"You want my help? Beg for it." I know his ego's too big for begging so that's exactly why I want him to beg for my help.

Getting down on one knee in front of me he starts, "Dearest Emma…" I move my legs so I'm sitting Indian style and lean my elbows on my knees.

"Go on." I say trying to sound aerostatic.

"Dearest Emma, wouldn't you please help such a handsome man as myself find a petty show that your father loves to watch?" He does a pretty good job of begging but of course couldn't help but through a comment in about himself.

I take a moment to consider what he said, mock seriousness.

"Please, beautiful, lovely, ineffable, mellifluous Emma." He lays it on thick and I don't even know if the last two were actually words or not.

But damn, if the sound of my name rolling off his tongue like that doesn't do anything to me.

"Emma…" I don't know if it was the Jack or if he was actually about to kiss me.

Thoughts and memories flood my brain too fast about Neal and only hurt can come out of this.

"Don't think about it love." And I don't

I lean into his touch, his hand on my face, in my hair, and then he presses his lips to mine.

It's like electric. Curling my hand into his thick dark hair, he moves a hand down to my waist and pulls me close to him. He deepens the kiss and the electric feeling turns into a slow burn, a fire building in the pit of my stomach.

"Jones! Don't fraternize with the enemy!" David shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

The sound of my father's voice was enough to pull me out of the trance Killian put me into and I realize I'm straddling him on the floor.

"That was…"

"A one time thing." I finish for him, getting up I pull the sweatpants that got a little to far down up. Walking over to the bookcase I grab the show he came here for and by the time I turn around he's standing again and I thrust him the disc.

"Here." I stretch my arm towards him not wanting to touch him with a ten foot pole.

"Emma I-"

"Goodnight." I say tightly and literally throw him out of the library and shut the door locking it.

Collapsing on the floor where we were just making out I take a deep breath trying to slow down my fast heartbeats. Hating myself for allowing him to get under my skin I swear I'll never let another guy near my heart.

Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding I drift off to sleep watching Netflix.


End file.
